True Colours
by Nikas13
Summary: Set right after Tyrion and Sansa wedding. Focus on King Landing story line. A lot of charecters are going to be OC. Cersei has a special interest on Sansa, so she decides to gain the girls trust back. Please read the AN in the end of the first chapter for a better explanation. The summary sucks but I promess the fanfiction to be good. I'm open to suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Story of Swords and Gowns**_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and no money as been made out of this.

 **A.N.:** Please read the author note in the end of the chapter.

 **Chapter 1**

She took a sip of her wine. A sweet poison capable of tolding ones mind. That thought brought a sneer to the Regent Queen's face. _Wine and love really are similar. Making one do stupid things, taking control of one's thoughts and actions..._ The knot on her throat made it hard to swallow.

Sansa Stark was now a married woman. A woman married to Tyrion. Her own blood. It was the third time he stole something dear to her. First, her mother, along with the only chance of love from her family. Then, her only daughter, leaving a void inside of her, a fear that never left, a bad taste on her mouth every single minut of her day, nightmares about what they might do to her, an enormous felling of hate waiting for the second when it would consum her.

And now it had been her ginger girl. Always so naive, always expecting the best in the others. _Not so much in the last months..._ Cersei knew the things she said to the poor girl could be seen as... threatning, a lie from a vicious person that would do anything for power. Yes, maybe that was it. But none the less they were true. All of them. And the Queen Regent could see the impacts her words had. The girl was more atentive, smarter, more cunning and not so easy manipulated. In a way, she had been able to help protect her. Not that Sansa would ever see that.

Cersei Lannister sat in one of the corners of her eldest son bedroom. It had been a hell of a night. Tyrion drunk to much and threatened Joffrey. Her son having her blood couldn't take being humiliated, and of course it had gonne from bad to worst. If only people dreamed how her Joffrey was...

It had been his idea to marry Sansa to Tyrion instead of Lancel. Of course he masked his true motives saying that it would be a great humilation to her family. However, Cersei knew better. Lord Tywin wanted his son married. Tyrion had a good heart (a fool's heart) and wouldn't hurt the girl unless she consented. Wich meant, the marriege wouldn't be consumed anytime soon, so it could be canceled. Joffrey knew her way to well.

Her eyes darted from the window where they had been fixed to her son. He was lazily getting ready for bed. Cersei loved her cubs with all her being, and she knew they loved her. She knew it to well.

Looking at her eldest kid's back made her sicke. There were scars, deep scars, all over his body from where Robert had hit him countless times over the years for any stupid reason. Sometimes there hadn't been evern a reason. And she hadn't been able to stop him.

Some were still redish from the incident with the direwolf. Cersei knew Joffrey had to blame the other girl to protect himself, but Robert couldn't take that his best friend daughter had thrown his eldest son sword to the river. So he had to be punished.

 _Robert..._ That man had ruined her kids innocence even before they were five. Where there should be love was fear. And she hadn't been able to stop him sometimes. Tommen's, Myrcela's and Joffrey's screams plagued her nightmares, and she had a feeling that would never change.

She tried to protect them. She really did! But Robert Baratheon was just too strong, and she couldn't harm him in any way because he was King! If she could, she would take the punishments instead of her children, but sometimes it wasn't enough. Sometimes Robert's desire for blood was just to intense. Joffrey always told her there was nothing more she could do, but that didn't help with the feeling of guilt.

Joffrey... her golden boy. Traped in a life he never desired. Scarred from his own father actions, preventing him of thinking clearly. Her knight. Every single time, every single night, when the Queen couldn't take the King's demands anymore, he held her. He protected her. To the point of standing between Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister. If people knew what a sweet boy her son could be..

"What plagues your mind, mom?" Cersei loved how her cubs allways called her mom. It brought a sense of warmth in her chest.

"Tyrion." a grin graced Joffrey's face as he sat on the bed. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. I just thought that it might have something to do with a Northen girl, but I am clearly mistaken, soooooo..." he extended his hand to the wine but Cersei was faster and grabed it.

"No more wine for you. You've already had your fair share." Joffrey sat on the other chair, looking atentively at his mother. Cersei raised one perfect eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

"You really should talk to her."

"And you really should talk to Margaery." he frowned. Cersei couldn't help but think that her sweet litle baby boy was still there. He had been doing this face since he was born. He was born with THIS face.

"I'm letting my hair grow long." Cersei could see the meaning of such a sentence in that context. For anyone else it might seem weird to say so, but she knew her son.

"It suits you."

That was it. She just gave him her bless. Her eyes darted to the rest of the room. There were maps, litle boats in bottles, his own maps, all made by himslef, books about the legends of the seas and their treasures. That had allways been Joffrey passion. The sea. To comand a ship. How many times had she seen her son looking at the ships that came and went in Kings Landing? Enough to know he dreamed of being on one of those. And she had just given him her bless to do so. They both knew he wasn't fit to be king. Now it was only a matter of when and how.

"The Tyrels have invited everyone for a special dinner next week." she had a bad feeling about that dinner. Like something important was going to happen. Something important and terrible and regarding her. And the worst, her father would be there, so there was no escape.

"Good. Than you still have a week to go and talk to her." Joffrey winked at her and kissed behind her left ear, knowing the action drove her insane,

There was nothing more to say, so the Queen Regent tuck her son in bed and kissed his forehead. Joffrey childhood had been dificult, and if there was anything she could do to compensat him, than she would do it. No matter if the others said her son was a spoiled brat. She knew better.

Cersei left her son with his thoughts. She had other problems. If only Sansa left her mind for half a day she might be capable of thinking about a solution for the Dragons. Despite what many thought, Cersei Lannister did believe in dragons and in other magical creatures. Mermaids, dragons, wargs and whites... it was all possible. If it was possible for the Gods to be real than why not those things?

No! There was only one way of ending this impossible war, both between Stannis and Daenerys or whatever her name was! It had to be a truce. But was that even possible?! Would any of the them even agree to such thing? Maybe if... A wicked smile twisted her red full lips. It wasn't her trade smirk, no. It was more. This smile was one that she reserved for VERY special ocasions.

The idea wasn't the best, but just like the Starks said, the Winter was coming, and the Dragons might be their only real help against the Wights. Those letters from the Wall were only ignored by the others, but not her. She knew perfectly well the threat, and she hoped to have the Starks help when the time came. After all, who knew the North better then them?

It had became her costume to undress herself alone. In the beginning she felt ashamed. Ashamed of what others might say about her body. However, with time, that feeling turned into something else. She was now proud of her looks. And the only reason she had no hand maids was because the most likely thing to happen was for them to be one of Varys litle birds. And she would not be played!

It was late when Cersei finally found herself between the sheets of her bed. She wondered where Jaime was, more out of obligation than love. Without him there, she didn't need to be alert at all times. Only almost all. She had long ago given up on trying to catch her father's attention, but that didn't meant Cersei cared not for him. Or more exactly what he could do if she took a step in the wrong direction.

That night, the dreams of the Regent Queen were filled with a certain ginger girl. The look she sent her when Ned Stark was beheaded. The look she sent her wile she was dancing that night. Was it possible for her to feel more than lust towards the Stark girl? Would she ever forgive her? There was no way to know without trying. She only had to keep it hiden from her father.

Maybe Joffrey was right. Maybe it was time to take control over her life. She still had some tricks, and she would take great advantage from them. It was time to stop pretending to be the perfect Lady. It was time for the real Cersei to come back,

A plan started forming in her mind. Finally the pieces of the puzzle were finally getting together.

The next morning arrived for Sansa with a feeling of relief. Tyrion Lannister wasn't as bad as she thought. At least he hadn't taken her virginity. That was a greater mercy than she had hoped. Also, waking up in an empty bed helped her relax a litle.

 _No! If I let my guard down only the Old Gods know what might happen..._ The Queen's words made sense to a certain degree. For example, one can use seduction to manipulate the other without going as far as taking them to bed. Or to hide her true emotions and use it as a shield.

Her eyes landed on her weding dress. It had been terrible. Well, not all of it. Tyrion had stood up for her against Joffrey. Of course Margaery and her cousins ignoring her had been painfull, a reminder that they were still at war and that she was now in the Capital and not in Winterfell. Not that she needed one.

Not wanting to think about her family, she quickly stood and asked one of her maids for breackfast. The realisation that it was almost lunch time shocked her. It had been a long time since she slept for so long, and she felt grateful that her husband had instructed them not to wake her up.

When she asked of his whereabouts, she was informed that he had left early in the morning for one of the Council meetings. Sansa was probably not going to see him until later in the afternoon.

The sound of water atracted her attention. Further from the window where she was standing, her maids were preparing her a bath. Her bed had been made in the short time she had been awake and there was a dress now laying there.

Now, that was weird. If her Lord told the maids not to wake her up, why were they preparing a bath? It was almost ready if the looks were anything, wich meant they had started before she was awake...

"Shae, is there a reason for you to be preparing a bath?" Sansa knew she could trust her friend, but she wasn't so sure about the others. And Tyrion had warned her to be very carefull with what she said and did around other people. More than she already was.

"You have received an invitation for lunch from the Queen, my Lady." Shae was a smart woman and knew exacly what game her Lady was playing.

Hapinness filled Sansa chest. Maybe Margaery behaviour yesterday was only a façade for the Lannisters. What would happen if she told Lady Olenna that her marriege had not been consumated? Would the Queen of Thorns still take her to Hight Garden?

However, when she asked to see the invitation, all her hope and dreams were crushed. Again! The lion of Lannister was imprinted on the wax that had been used to seal the letter. Sansa felt like slapping herself. The letter was from the Queen, wich still meant Cersei Lannister, not Margaery Tyrel! How was it possible for her to be so naive after everything that hapenned!?

 _She IS right... I really am a stupid girl..._

The first thing out of common that she saw was that the letter was addressed to her and not to her husband. Normally the letters were only adressed to the wife if it was a very important matter or if the husband wasn't there with her. If it was an invitation for a simple lunch than the letter should have been adressed to Tyrion asking for her to go... Wich meant that Cersei didn't want Tyrion to be there... And if he was in a meeting with the Council than the Queen Regent knew exacly where he was... Was this some kind of trap?

 _Yes. That must be it. Or maybe she wants me to spy him for her... It's not like I can refuse her offer anyway. I suppose I will have to wait and see._

Accepting her fate, she quickly disposed herself of her sleeping gown with help of one of her maids and steped into the bath. The warm water did nothing to calm her nervous. If she was going to meet with the Queen than she needed to have her emotions under control. She took a deep breath and tried to be reasonable. She was now married to a Lannister, wich meant that if they wanted a claim to Winterfell they needed her alive. But alive didn't mean unharmed...

Knowing it wouldn't be a good idea to keep the Queen waiting, Sansa was as quick as she could in her bath and dressing herself. One had to be carefull not to step on Cersei Lannister toes.

Something that surpriesed her was the fact that the perfumes that had been brought for her to choose the previous day were still on her vanity. When asked about it, a maid told her that they were a present from the Queen. That was... surprisingly nice.

When finally she was ready, Sansa headed to the Queen's chambers where she was told Cersei would be. Her heart beat faster with each step. There was nothing she could do to calm her nervous, and unfortunally the Lannister woman would certainly pick up on them. She was almost there when a hand touched her shoulder lightly.

Her eyes widen and she almost triped. Whoever was there helped her not to fall flat on her face. When Sansa eyes darted to the person she was greeted with soft brown curls and a warm smile.

"Sansa, you must be carefull. Where are you heading in such a haste?" the melodious voice of a certain Southern came to her hears and she couldn't be sure if she should be happy or suspicious.

"Margaery... I.. uhm... I was invited to join the Queen for lunch and..." for some reason she felt like she shouldn't be telling this to the future Queen. The knot she felt on her throat seemed to become tightier and a feeling of worry took over her.

"Oh. I see... Would you like me too walk you there?" without waiting for an answer, Margaery hold onto Sansa hand and almost dragged her all the way.

If she could get a glimpse of the Queen... Was it possible that her Grandmother's theory was right? If it was, than it would be easier to get the Queen on their pocket. Lord Varys and Litlefinger weren't the only ones with spies on the Red Keep. Only that the Tyrel's ones were atentive to other things. Such as the Queen's sexual preferences. For example, they were sure all Cersei's three kids were Robert's. They also knew that the Queen didn't slept with her twin brother. But she had been caught staring many times at some servants or Ladies. They had never been sure if Cersei really prefered the company of women, but Lady Olenna believed so. And she also believed that she had a speacil like for the red headed Stark girl.

One glimpse, one glimpse would be the only thing Margaery needed to solve that question. And if she could, she would take advantage of it.

Soon both women were standing in front of the Lionsess of Lannister's Den. With a confidant knock, they waited to be welcomed inside.

The confidant knock surprised Cersei. She expected the Stark girl to be nervous, afraid maybe. That made the Queen uneasy. She had a bad feeling about this, a feeling she didn't have before the knock. And Cersei Lannister's instinct was very rarely wrong.

She had been preparing that lunch all morning. Tyrion was going to be ocupied all day, with meetings and probably his litle whore, so it was perfect to place her plan in motion.

Cersei knew it would take time for Sansa to trust her, but maybe if she offered a bit more knowledge about herself than it would be easier for her to open up. It felt weird to try and court someone, principally when trying to do it hiden form everyone else, but it also felt weird the sensation she had in her chest when she looked at those beautifull eyes.

The Queen Regent had asked the servants to bring the food to the table and leave before Sansa arrived. It would do no good to her if a servant was to get suspicious on her. She hadn't told anyone asside from her children. Cersei was sure they were the only ones who would understand and accept her for sure. But now she kind of had a problem... With Sansa being married to Tyrion, it might be possible that she would have to explain to him her... situation. He could use that to blackmail her, if it wasn't the knowledge she had about that maid, Shae. Oh, she had shown Tyrion the wrong girl on purpose. In this way he would think to have the upper hand. But if he was to know of her secret than they would be in the same ground, wich was also the perfect ground for a truce. It was a weird idea, to try and actually start being nice to her litle brother, but that anger had gotten her nowhere so far, and it wouldn't bring her mother back anyway. And after all, both of them suffer from the same thing: living in Jaime's shadow.

Taking a deep breath, Cersei quickly walked to the door. She could see her hand shaking and slapped herself mentaly. Why was she so nervous about this lunch? She had had plenty of other meals with Sansa.

 _There were allways other people there. And you weren't trying to impresse her back then... Oh, shut up! It's not that dificult! It's only Sansa! You promessed you would try and be yourslef around her! Oh great, now I'm talking to my self!_

Shaking her head, Cersei placed a warm smile on her face and opened the door. The smiled was imideatly gonne.

Sansa and Margaery wondered what was taking to long. The Stark girl thought that maybe the Queen had had second thoughts and decided to eat with her children. She felt imideatly reliefed, and strangly, also disapointed. Why would she be disapointed? If she could avoid the Queen Regent she should be happy, right? Only that she wasn't has happy has she had thought she would be.

When she looked at Margaery, she saw that the other woman was smirking. Was there something that Margaery knew that she didn't?

The future Queen was starting to believe in her Grandmother more and more with each passing second. Was it possible that Cersei was taking this long just thanks to her nerves? If the Regent Queen really liked women, than Lady Olenna would certainly have a plan on how to play her.

When the door openned, she saw that Cersei was smiling. It wasn't her usual smirk or her fake smile. No. That was a true smile. And it disapeared the instant her eyes landed on the Tyrel woman. That was the only prove Margaey needed.

"Good afternoon, Your Grace." the look the Lannister woman sent her was full of hate, and that gave Margaery an idea.

"Margaery... what a... surprise to see you here. I was only expecting Sansa." her voice was dry and it was obvious she was trying to control her temper.

"I was only making Sansa some company. I will leave now." turning to Sansa, she kissed her on the cheek and left.

Lady Olenna was resting in her bedroom with a glass of wine in hand. She had almost forgot how life in the Capital was. Almost. Her biggest problem right now was Cersei Lannister. Sure, she could try and blackmail her, but that would give away the only chance they had of manipulating her. Also, the Lannister was a proud woman, she would probably tell everyone about it if there was the threat of being blackmailed.

No. There had to be other way. And the sooner the better. The woman was supposed to marry her grandson, but she wasn't stupid. It would be very dificult to force the Queen Regent to marry. Unless she had some gain in it. But what could a Lannister woman want?

In that moment the door opened. Her grandaughter had a smirk on her face. That only meant good knews. That girl was as cunning as her, very diferent from her father. She said girl because in her eyes she would always be her litle flower, but to be honest, she was very much of a woman now.

 _Yes, my grandaughter is woman now. A beautifull and clever woman. Uhm... What if..._

"You were right. Cersei Lannister really prefers the company of women." Margaery sat in a chair in front of her.

"Of course she does. And that might be the solution for our problems."

"How is that? We have already talked about it for hours and there is jut no way of blackmailing her or manipulate her!" the younger women felt frustated with the all problem.

"We were just thinking a litle to hard." when Margaery sent her a confused look, she continued. "You see, Cersei Lannister likes to have everything under control. I'm sure she is the dominant type. Now, I wonder what would happen if that changed..."

"Do you think she would fall for it? I mean, she has proven to know how to play people an-"

"You forget that your Grandmother has a lot of experience in this things. I think she would like a litle change. She might even want to make it... permanent." Margaerys eyes opened wide when she understood what those words meant. A smirked apeared on her face, exacly like Olenna's. That might actually work. After all, she was Tyrion Lannister sister.

"And who do you had in mind for such a task?"

Lady Olenna only raised an eyebrow. She stood up and walked to her nightsand. There, she grabed a litle botle with a green almost transparent liquid insid and a handkerchief.

"This, my darling, is chloroform. One breath and she will be sleeping like a baby for half an hour. Is that enough time for you?"

Margary grabed the vial and inspected the substance. Maybe this plan could actually work. Her Grandmother had allways told her that she had been good, very good when she was younger, but that she would be even better. But could she make Cersei Lannister submissive to her?

"It'll only take fifteen minuts." she looked worried to her Grandmother. "What if something goes wrong?"

"Tie her up. And make sure you don't let her go until you have fullfield our plan, yes?" The Queen of Thorns poured another glass of wine and gave it to her daughter.

"I should do it in my bedroom. No one will disturbe us there and there will be no questions of where she was like there would be if I was to do it in the dungeons or the Sept, fo example." Margaery took a sip of wine. She was confidant in her abilities, but this was Cersei Lannister, and she would need a lot of courage.

"I see you have already started thinking on the details." Lady Olenna looked outside the window, to the streets of KingsLanding. "If she is enfatuated with you, then she might agree to actually marry your brother. Tell her he will become the knew Hand, that she will be living here with you. And then, we will have her on our hands."

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **A.N.:** Hey everyoe! I hope you like it. I'm sorry for any mistakes, but I'm only fifteen and portugese, so I'm still learning. This story will not follow the all the things that were in the series or the books, but the story in the North will basicly be the same, as well as Dany's, and the biggest changes will happen in KingsLanding.

Also, I'm going to write only about what's hapenning there, and you will know what is happening in the North, in Dorne and with Danny by letters this characters receive or conversations... But don't worry, they will apear 'fisicaly' in this story, only that it will be later.

I will try to keep some couples together, others maybe not... A lot of characters are going to be a litle (a lot) OC, but this is my fanfiction so fuck of! Just kiding. I really want to explore a lot of the tension between the Margaery and Cersei, and you will see in next chapter what is in stor for our favorite Lannister woman. I don't really know if I'm going to kill the same characters that died on the show, because I like to keep them alive so that I can make them suffer a bit more... Also, I don't really like Margaery and I think Lady Olenna is awsame, but not as awsame as Cersei, so there will be a lot of conflict there. So if you don't want to see those characters hurt or humiliated, I don't think this is a good fanfition for you.

The interaction between Margaery and Cersei in the next chapter was written to help me kind of coope with it. I read another fanfiction where something like that hapenned, and I didn't like the end so it was kind of stuck in my head and I coudn't stop thinking about it and it made me really unconfortable. So I decided to write about it. If any of you as the same problem, tell me about it and I will try to write something where I abord that scene or problem and try to make you feel more at peace.

Please let me know about your opinion. If you like it, what would you like to read, what can I improve, what couples do you want to see, wich characters, what plot twists... anything, really.

Hope to see you soon, and don't worry, I can tell you that Cersei can handle herself against anything her enemies throw at her, after all, she is a Lannister. Adeus.


	2. Chapter 2

_**True Colours**_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and no money as been made out of this.

 **Chapter 2**

 _What are you planning, Margaery...?_ The presence of the Tyrel woman there did nothing to ease her nerves. Could she still be trying to play Sansa? The Tyrels were no fools, principally the Queen of Thorns, but did they knew that Sansa's marriege could still be canceled? Cersei really hope not. It would be a shame if she had to kill her son's bride. And was it possible that they knew that she...

The eyes of the Regent Queen were glued on Margaery's back. Sansa felt a twing of jealousy inside of her. SHE had been the one invited to have lunch with the Queen, and now her attention was on Margaery! Of course the smile with wich Cersei openned the door for them hadn't been unnoticed, either.

Sansa knew it was foolish, but she couldn't stop the happy smile from gracing her face. She had only seen that smile on the Queen's face when she was speaking or looking at her children, and in one occasion Tyrion. And that had to be a good thing, right? Besides, Cersei Lannister was gorgeous when she smiled like that. _What!? I'm married to her brother, I can't think about her like this!_

When their eyes finally met, Cersei felt the urge to look away. Without her armour of indiference and arrogance she felt exposed. It had been so long that she had been at ease with someone that weren't her cubs that she didn't knew how to do it anymore. But she could try.

"Uhm... Goodmorning Sansa." quickly, she steped aside. "Come in. Please." the last part of the sentence had been added to try to sound less harsh than she normally was, however, Cersei didn't know if it had worked.

Sansa had barely heard the Queen's words. She was lost in those green eyes. They were so... _Powerfull, shiny, so... so..._ Sansa could not describe them. They were green and remembered her of wild fire. They were so full of life, and she couldn't tear her gaze away.

Witout a word, she entered the Queen's chambers. It was magnific. The furniter was of the highest luxury that money could by, the windows were facing the gardens, gracing whoever lived there with a beautifull sunset everyday. The four poster bed was clothed in black and blue silk sheets. There were books everywhere. In the shelfs, in the nightsand, in the desk, in the window, in the bed... _Who would say that Cersei was the reading type?_

Near a window was a table full of the most diferents and delicious foods Sansa could imagine. Behinde her she saw Cersei change her weigth from one foot to the other. The Regent Queen seemed to be so nervous... Her eyes were on everything except her, and she was beating her lip ansiously. It was so out of character. But Sansa had to admit: Cersei did look rather cute like that.

"Uhm... so... do you..." _Think Cersei, think! What can you talk about?! Why didn't I remember to plan this too!_ "Do you like my chambers?"

 _Really!? 'Do you like my chambers'!? Is that the best you can do?! What's wrong with me!?_ It seemed that whenever something was related to Sansa she couldn't focus on the problem. Everytime they discussed the war with the Starks, or when they were planning Tyrion's wedding, her thoughts kept going to Sansa. How sweet and naive she was, how unprepared and unprotected, how beautifull, with those full lips. Cersei had even once been caught day dreaming about how it woul feel to kiss them by her father while on a meeting with the Council.

"Your Grace, they are beautifull." there wasn't much else she could say. This situation was awkward to say the least.

"Please, call me Cersei. We have known each other for so long and I feel like we know litle about the other." _Good. That's a start Cersei._ "What do you say if we start our meal?"

Cersei placed a hand on Sansa shoulder and guided her to her chair. She went so far as to push the chair for her.

The Queen's action surprised Sansa and she had no idea what to think of it. However, she couldn't stop herself from leanning into her touch. Her back touched the front of Cersei's dress, and she felt as if her body had been made to fit the other woman's. Even knowing it was wrong, even if everything told her not to trust the Queen Regent, she felt she could be herself around this woman, around Cersei.

Cersei Lannister had to control herself not to jump with hapiness when Sansa leaned into her. She had known for a while that she desired Sansa. But now she suspected she wanted more than to fuck her into oblivion. After all, she was trying to impress the Stark girl, and she had never donne that! Ever! Well, maybe she did it with her father, but he wasn't important.

 _Honestly!What kind of person thinks about their father in a date!? Wait, what?! This is NOT a date! Is it? Oh Seven Hells, this is a date! Oh, come on Cersei! Pull yourself together! You're not some stupid teenager anymore!_

When Sansa turned to look at Cersei, she saw the other woman was blushing terribly. The Queen Regent walked to her chair and sat. She then started serving both herself and Sansa. That's when the Nothern girl realised they were completely alone. It was a first time. Before, there were allways servants or Noble people around. _Or Margaery._ Now that she thought about it, there had been more than one occasion when Cersei had wanted to aproch her but was stoped by Margaery. She had been grateful to the brunete then, but now she wondered if it had also been part of the plan to get Winterfell. Sor Dontos once said that the Tyrels were only Lannisters with flowers. Sansa was starting to see that now. By being protected from being played by ones, she was played by the others. Only that now Sansa wasn't so sure if she was being played.

They ate in silence for a while. No one knew what to say or how to breack the ice. That was another thing that made Sansa think even more that this time Cersei wasn't trying to manipulate her. This kind of ansiousity couldn't be fake. The other woman could barely look in her eyes. And Sansa couldn't tear hers away from her.

The other thing Sansa couldn't stop staring at was her dress. Or the outline of what was under it. Every other time they had met she had been to nervous or scared to look proprely at the Queen. But now Sansa could see how beautiful she was. Her gold curls fell in a waterfall over her shoulders, her high cheekbones giving her the face of one of those godess Sansa had read in the fairy tale books, her full red lips, allways curved in a smirk, her so expressive eyes... her full breasts that were only more acentuated with everyt dress the Queen choose.

Cersei had seen Sansa stare at her... atributs. _Is she into women? No, she can't be. She probably doesn't even know women can do it with each other... Does she? No, she is to innocent. But she would certainly like it._

A predatory grin apeared on the Queen Regent's face before she could stop it. Then again, she was supposed to be honest with Sansa, not hide her emotions.

They were already on deassert and if they didn't start talking any time soon, than it would all be useless. _Well, not all. The food is actually prety good._

"Uhm... so, Sansa." Cersei cleaned her mouth with the napkin to gain some more time to think about a subject. "Did you like your knew dress?" _Not the best subject but not the worst either._

"Oh, it was lovely Yo- Cersei. One of my prefered colours." Sansa looked around the room and breathed deeply. "May I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course."

"Why have you choosen those colours to dress your bed?" it wasn't much of a personal question and Sansa would have asked without permission if it was anyone else, but she was still suspicious of the Queen. Just a litle. And maybe just because she felt she shouldn't be so naive. She totally didn't want to get nearer Cersei to feel her touch. Not at all.

"Oh." Cersei had been a bit taken aback by Sansa question. She expected something more personal. "Sansa, you don't have to ask me permission to ask anything. If I don't feel confortable answering it than I will tell you so, and maybe will tell you about it later in the future. With one condition." Cersei face turned very serious and Sansa swallowd hard. "You must adress me unfomaly. Being formal always makes me feel old."

Cersei winked at Sansa and the younger woman felt the blush colouring her cheeks. Be on first names basies was very good with a Lady, but be on first names basies AND to talk in an unformal way with the QUEEN OF WESTEROS was another level.

"And to answer your question, I choose those colours because they are my favorites."

"I figured your favorite colours would be gold and red, like the Lannister Sigil. You allways wear them." Sansa extended her hand to a bowl of strawberries, and seeing that she was to far to get it, Cersei took the bowl in her hands and gave it to Sansa. Their hands toutched briefely and Sansa couldn't help the shiver that run down her spine.

"I wear them because they are my house Sigil, like you said. Lord Tywin doesn't take very well if his family doesn't honor the House of Lannister in any possible moment." The Queen Regent pouted and Sansa imagined how it would feel to kiss those lips.

 _What's wrong with me!? I'm married to her brother! And she is a woman! A beautifull woman, with beauti- No! Stop it!_

"I take that your favorite animal isn't the Lion either then."

"Oh, but it is. Think of me as the black sheep of the family." Sansa seemed confused by such an answer.

"Some would think the black sheep to be Tyrion. You know... with him being a dwarf..." Sansa didn't want to insult the Queen, but she did want to be honest.

"In a way, yes, he is." Cersei poundered her words for a few seconds. "You see, I'm the only Lannister woman of my generation. While my cousins and siblings and children from other small houses trained fighting with swords, arrows and other sharp weapons, I was kept in a room sweing and dancing and whatever my Septa wanted me to do. Because we were never really together, I never had many friends and was kind of left out." that was a huge piece of personal information, but for some reason, Cersei didn't feel unconfortable when she talked with the northen girl.

"And did you want to train with swords too?" Sansa pictured Cersei with a sword in hand wearing a blue and black armour. Somehow, she had the feeling that she hadn't hit to far of the target.

"Of course! However, my Septa wouldn't let me. She was a young woman, probably in her twenties, and very strict. I had to follow every single rule, otherwise she would tell my father and I was the one who got punished. That was until I got ride of her." an evil grin graced the Queen Regent's delicate face and she took a sip of her wine.

"You killed your Septa!?" Sansa looked mortified, her skin ghostly pale.

"What?! No! Why does everyone assume that when I say 'get ride of someone' I mean kill?" Sansa only raised an eyebrow and the Queen continued. "What I did was much easier. I wrote a letter saying that Lord Tywin was very disapointed with her, that she couldn't do her job proprely and that she was to leave Casterly Rock as soon as possible. Then, I wrote another letter saying that she was leaving to take care of her ill mother and that a substitute was alreay on her way. I placed the letters on their desks and no one ever heard of her again." Sansa couldn't help but admiring how happy the Queen looked when she talked about her mischiefs. Like a kid about to prank someone. _Well, that was tecnicaly a prank._

"And your father never discovered?"

"He didn't really have time for me. He was allways busy with Jaime or Tyrion and there wasn't much time left for poor litle Cersei. So I could do basicly whatever I wanted without consequences." the Lannister woman put on a strong face, but after so long in the Capital, Sansa could see throught the mask of indiference.

Cersei was lonely. Her father didn't have time for her, and her mother had died when she was only eight. She herslef had said that she didn't love her husband. Sudendly, the words the Queen had spoke to her crossed her mind. _Love no one but your children._ Now she understood it! The Queen hadn't been trying to scare or threaten her! Those words were actually the reality the Queen lived every day!

The Lannisters were one of the most dispiesed Houses in Westeros. The good thing about the family was that they were very united. But if Cersei Lannister didn't have her family, than who did she have? _Her children..._

Without thinking, Sansa stood up. Cersei looked startled at her. _Is she leaving?! Did I said something she didn't like?! Her sister! Her sister wanted to train with swords too and now she is thinking about her! What if I find her? But maybe she is dead... but she might be alive! What is Sansa doing? Why is she... Is she going to hit me with a chair?_

Sansa grabed her chair and draged to the closest spot to the Queen. Instead of being facing each other, the two women were now close enough for their knees to touch. Not that Sansa had donne it on porpuse of course. She only wanted to discover more about the Queen and confort her.

Cersei didn't understood why Sansa changed the place where she sat, but she enjoied the knew proximity. Even after everything that hapenned to the girl, she was still willing to give her a chance. And Cersei wouldn't fuck up.

"So... tell me something about you. Until now it was all about me." Cersei tried to ignore the wetness between her legs as she now had a perfect view of Sansa clevage.

"Well, my favorite colour is green, I like lemon cakes and I'm not found of swords." as she said that, the Stark girl took a bite of a lemon cake. Interesting fact, she had about nine on her plate.

Cersei was about to reply when there was nock on the door. A litle irritated, the Queen stood up and opened the door. In front of her was a servant clothed in Tyrels colours.

"Your Grace, Queen Margaery requires your presence in her chambers." the way the boy said 'Queen Margaery' made Cersei angry. SHE was the Queen, not Margaery! And who does she thinks she is to 'require' anything from her!?

"Well, I'm very sorry, but infrom her that I am busy right now." the Queen turned around and headed back to her sit. It was obvious the boy didn't like the way his 'Queen' had been dismissed.

"But Your Grace, it is about the up coming wedding! Queen Margaery said there was something wrong with her dress!" Cersei faced the boy with a dead glare. This was her chance to know Sansa and that stupid Tyrel girl wouldn't stop her. Besides, why would she worry about the wedding? It might not even take place! And more important, how dared this boy adress her in such an infomal way!?

"Does Margaery have a mother?" The Queen's question startled him.

"Well, yes, of course she does."

"Then go fetch her, not ME! I'm the Queen, I have more important things to do." the boy looked at her back with pure hatred but said nothing.

Sansa watched the all thing in silence. The way the servant said Queen Margaery obviously irritated Cersei. However, if Margaery had asked for Cersei, then it must be something important.

"Maybe you should go see what it is." Cersei only gave her a stern look. "Come on, I will wait for you here." Cersei looked suspicious at her.

"Promess?"

"Of course! As long as there are lemon cakes."

Cersei Lannister smiled and seeing that from the corner of her eye the servant had left, she bent down and kissed Sansa cheek.

The Stark girl turned bright red, but placed her hand over the place the Queen had kissed, feeling the ghost of her lips.

Cersei walked to Margaery's chambers in full moud. She was so tired of the girl! And of her Grandmother too! But one thing was for sure: she would not marry any Tyrel, or any man in fact, ever again!

Margaery's dress wasn't duo to be donne yet for another week. So whatever it was the brunete had to say, it better be good, or there would be hell to pay! How dared she interrupte her time with her Shewolf?!

It was almost evening when Cersei entered Margaery's chamber without nocking. If the girl wanted to be insolente then so she would be.

At first sight, there was no sign of any living creature in the room, asides from some roses in a jar in the nightstand. Also, there was no dress.

A bad feeling took over of Cersei's mind and she decided to live as quickly as possible. As she was turning around, she heard the rustling of fabric on her left. The next thing she knew, she was in the ground cloutching her head, something wet and warm onher hands.

Before she had time to react, something like a handkerchiefe was placed on her mouth and nose, and she instantly blacked out.

Sansa was getting worried. It had been twenty minuts since the Queen Regent left, and she had a bad feeling. Even her lemon cakes didn't seem so delicious anymore. She decided she would wait another five minuts, and if Cersei didn't come back, than she would go after her.

The first thing Cersei saw was darkness. Well, she didn't really see it because her eyes were covered. Her mind felt foggy and her head hurted like hell, and she couldn't remember why she was there. Or where she was.

 _I was with Sansa... And then the servant appeared and I didn't wanna leave. Yeah I remember that. I wanted to stay with Sansa. Sansa is nice... she smells good... Wait! Didn't she told me it was better to go check what was wrong? Yeah, I think she did... And then I was atacked in Margaery's chambers!_

Cersei tried to move her hands, but her muscle didn't obey. Besides, both them and her feet were tied to something... Was it a four poster bed? It felt like a four poster bed. Did that meant she was still in Margaery's room? She really hoped so.

The other thing she notted was that she couldn't speak and that her mouth was covered with something. The Queen Regent felt helpless like that. Her legs were spread and her hands tied above her head, and there was nothing she could do.

However, having grown up in a family of boys, Cersei had learned some tricks. For example, how to get free of tight knots. With her fingers, she searched for the tip of the fabric. She followed with her fingers its path inside the knot, feeling it. With a bit of difiulty, she started to undo it.

Sudendly, she heard the sound of a door opening and footsteps getting near her. Her hands imideatly froze and she pretended to be unconscious.

Before she could form a plan on how she would get out of this situation, a hard slap crossed her face. Not being expecting it, she startled at the toutch.

"Good, you are finally awake." Cersei knew this voice. "Oh, don't struggle, Your Grace. We are going to have lots of fun, sister."

 _Margaery!_ Realising the person who kidnaped her was Margaery did nothing to ease her fears. Her mind was working like never before. She had to get out of that situation, no matter what! Something told her that she was not going to like what Margaery had in mind.

When a hand squized her breast she almost jumped. Another hand connected with her face, leaving a red mark behind.

"You will not be ungratefull to your Mistress toutch!" _Ungratefull?! Mistress!? This girl is insane!_

Sudendly, she felt a tounge on her neck. It licked her neck, her chin, her clevage, until it bit down hard on her shoulder drawing blood. Cersei yelped and wiggled, trying to get free, but there was nothing she could do against the ropes, and Margaery was to near the knot for her to be able of undoing it.

This time, it wasn't a slap Cersei received. It was a punch straight in the nose, and she felt the blood on her upper lip. Seconds later, she felt a mouth sucking on her knew open wound.

"Maybe you like pain. Is that why you're being so naughty?" Cersei's legs were freed, but she wasn't stupid. Without her hands, there was nothing she could do. "I think, you need a lesson on how to respect your betters!" the way Margaery spoke was starting to make the Queen go panick, something she was fighting against since the moment she woke.

When Cersei felt ice cold steal on her neck, she thought it was the end. However, the sound of fabric being ripped told her that she would need a new drees. She was now only wearing her corset and a vey thin white gown, that was quickly destroied and joined the others clothes on the ground.

The weitgh Margaery's body had been placing on her tights disapeared, and she was brutely turned around, forced to face the bed and not the ceiling like she had been. A cold hand rested on her bare ass, the only thing hidding her feminine parts a white pare of panties. It was all she was wearing now: a pare of panties and a corset.

Something hard and made of leader hit her on her buttcheek, and she yelped. Another one was delivered right after.

"Is that the way of showing your mistress how thankfull you are?" Margaery placed a hand on her titghts. "Do you want me to touch you here? Tell me, where do you want me to toutch you?"

Cersei tried to get Margaery away from her, but the younger woman was sitting on her legs. Luckily, the Tyrel thought the movement meant she was enjoying it, and continued her 'punishement'.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Cersei? Do you want me to fuck you hard so that you can't even walk?!" _Nooo! Get your hands of me! She's gonna pay for this!_ She was whiped again, and this time, she recognised the sensation. _A belt._ Robert had used it plenty of times on her.

"Imagine... we could do this forever... I will have to marry the King, but if you marry my brother, than we can stay together in Kingslanding! You could be my sex slave. Would you like that?" Margaery was now hitting her butcheeks rithmaticly without stoping. "Me as your Mistress... Yes, I think I like the idea! Or maybe I could keep you as my pet... You're my bitch now!" _No fucking way! I'm going to kill this whore! I'm going to destroy everything she holds dear! I'm going to destroy the House Tyrel, even if its the last thing I ever do!_

Margaery kept talking and talking, and Cersei, blind by rage, started to undo the knot. In a few seconds, it was loose enough to pull out her hands easily, but not enough for Margaery to see. Now, she only had to wait for the right moment.

When the whipping finaly stoped, Margaeries hand traveled up. Cersei only hoped the Tyrel girl wouldn't undoo her corset, otherwise she would see it, and the Queen could not take that.

However, luckily for her, Margaery started to take of her blidnfol.

"I want to look you in the eye when you lick my cunt. Are you going to drink my juices, slave?" the cockiness in Margaery's voice only incriesed Cersei fury. She would make the girl pay for everything! For this humiliation! And she had a plan to get free.

As soon as she was able to see again, Cersei looked at the nightstand to check if the jar was still there. And it was.

It was obvious Margaery had never been with a woman before. Her touches were clamsy and she felt a litle lost, even if her posture was one of confidence. Also, it was obvious she knew about her secret, and that this had been her Grandmother's idea.

"Tell me, how are you thinking to pleasure me?" as Margaery did this question, she took out the fabric in Cersei's mouth.

"I'm not!" fast as a cat, Cersei grabed the jar and smashed it on Margaery's head.

The brunete hadn't been expecting it, so she was knocked of the bed. However, Cersei position hadn't been the best for such a move, so Margaery was still concious and very much functional.

Pulling herself up, the Tyrel woman flunged herself to the Queen's neck.

Sansa was walking to Margaery's chambers in a haste. The feeling she had before had gotten worst as more and more time passed, so she had to go search for Cersei. Even if she had promised to wait, she couldn't ignore the feeling that the Queen was in danger.

Now, she knew that Margaery would never harm the Queen, but what if someone had kidnapped her?

As she came closer to the door in the other side of the Castel (Sansa wandered if Margaery had been placed so far from the Queen's chambers on purpose), the Northen red head started hearing muffled sounds.

Sansa wasn't sure if she should open the door. What if the Queen had already left? What if Margaery wasn't even there?

When the sound of broken glass came from inside the room, Sansa made her decision. She opened the door, that surprisingly wasn't locked, and imideatly felt shocked.

Margaery Tyrel, who wore a very thin and transparent wight gown was on top of the Queen in the four poster bed. Cersei Lannister was only wearing a corset and panties, and was struggling to get some air into her lungs with Margaery's hands around her throat, her head dangling on the other side of the bed.

Without thinking, the Stark girl grabbed a book from a shelf and threw it a Margaery's head. Thankfully, it hit its target, and the ex-future queen lost her balance and as she was falling, she hit her head on the nightsand, loosing counsciense.

Cersei didn't knew what was hapenning, but she couldn't be more gratefull for being able of breathing again. Something fell on top of her, but she couldn't care less what it was. She was seeing dark spots and trying as hard as she could to get out of that place. However, her movements were clamsy and her head was still hurting.

When Sansa saw Margaery's body fall on top of the Queen, she didn't wondered if Margaery had died. No. She worried she had been to late, because Cersei Lannister didn't even tried to push it away. As she looked closer, she saw the Queen was trying to climb out of bed. Wich meant, she was still alive!

Cersei felt a pair of hands on her arms. Panic rised in her and she desesperatly tried to get free. She had to get free, no matter what!

"Cersei, calm down. I'm only trying to help." Cersei knew that voice. It belonged to the sweet girl who smeled of wild flowers and loved lemon cakes.

"Sansa?" the question had been in a whisper, but she couldn't be happier. The Queen was indeed counscious. And she had imideatly stoped struggling when she heard her voice. Even if she still had this litle panick look on her eyes and was breathing heavily.

Of course Cersei didn't see it. Her mind was working so hard that she thought it would soon start coming out smoke from her ears. _She promessed to wait. Why is she here? Is she helping Margaery? By the way, where's Margaery?_

"It's alright. Now we need to get you to your chambers." Sansa was finally able of sitting Cersei on the bed.

The Queen was dangerously swinging from one side to another, looking like she was going to fall at any moment. At closer inspection, Sansa could see that the blond woman was or had been bleeding from the left side of her head and from her lip. Besides that, there were some bruises on her wrists and on her buttcheeks, something that left a knot on Sansa's throat as she now had an idea of what Margaery had tried to do. She would have to call a Meistre.

Cersei head was finally getting better, even if she still felt something sticky on it. She saw Margaery's body laying on the ground besides her. She then looked at Sansa. The Stark girl had saved her. She didn't have too, but she did.

"You saved me..." Cersei looked at Sansa who was kneeling in front of her. Her eyes big and full of love and compassion, even after everything she had gonne throught. It made Cersei feel ashamed, and she vowed to try and solve some things if she could.

"Of course! She was strangling you." Sansa looked up and down the Queen. "Why are you..." her face turned red when she finally remembered the Queen was almost naked in front o her.

"It's... a long story." Cersei looked out the window instead of Sansa's eyes as she had been doing. She was too embaressed. She didn't know what to feel. She was confused. She hated Margaery for daring to touch her like that, to speak to her like that. She was still trembling from the memories that had been brought back by Margaery of all those nights with Robert. Deep inside, she was scared about the consequences of her secret coming out. She knew it would happen. Just not that it would be so soon. But most of all, she felt... _Raped._

Sansa saw her Queen looking out the window. She had been holding her hands, and could feel them tremble, as well as the rest of her body. It looked like the Lannister woman had traveled to some place in her own mind, reviving the memory of what had just happened. Sansa was scared about what mark would leave on the Queen.

Inside of her, she felt a huge hate towards Margaery. She knew Cersei wasn't the best person on the world, but the Queen Regent would never do anything like this. Whatever this was. At least Cersei Lannister was honest to a certaing point. Everyone knew who she was for real. She wasn't like Margaery. She didn't go around playing the oh-so-good-future-queen when behind doors she was a bitch. No. Cersei Lannister was allways a bitch.

Sansa couldn't help herself and laugth at that thought, while a plan started forming on her head.

Hearing Sansa laugth brought Cersei back to the present. It had been such a long time since she had heard that sound. It almost erased all that had happened in the last minuts. Almost.

Sansa saw Cersei looking back at her. She then smiled and sat as close to the Queen as she could and layed her head on her shoulder.

"I want to hear it. And it will help." Cersei knew Sansa was right. And besides, she would do almost everything if it would kepet Sansa this close to her.

"I'll tell you then. But first, let us get out of here." Cersei stood up, and Sansa grabed her hand. The Queen's heart skiped a beat.

"It's alright. I have time. I'm not leaving." the Queen Regent almost fainted.

 **To be continued...**

 **A.N.:** Hey everyone, I hope you like it. Sorry for any mistakes. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter and if you have any sugestion, you're welcome to share it. I don't know when I will update again, but I promess I won't abandon this fanfiction. Please check out my other fanfictions. Adeus.


	3. Chapter 3

_**True Colours**_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and no money as been made out of this.

 **Chapter 3**

"Maybe if the Mountain was standing further west, Oberyn wouldn't notice him."

Weddings. Beautifull ocasions to proclaime love, join houses and fortify friendships. Important events where two people joined their lifes for the remaining of their days, events that every litle girl dreamed of, events that took a lot of planning, events that were very stressfull.

It had been an hour. An hour of planning some stupid wedding that wouldn't probably take place! Of course the other members of the Smal Council didn't know that, but it drove Cersei Lannister crazy! Who cared if Oberyn Martel noticed the Mountain?! Who cared if the flowers weren't roses?! WHO CARED IF MARGAERY'S DRESS WASN'T MADE OF THE PUREST SILK!?

At that point, the Queen would do anything to get out of there. She looked around. Sat at the table were Mace Tyrel, Litlefinger, her uncle, Sir Kevan, Maester Piecel, Lord Varys, Tyrion, and of course, her dear father, Lord Tywin.

Each time one of them suggested something, another one had to contradict him, and it would take five minuts until her father decided wich one was right. It was madning. The only person who seemed as uncorfotable as her was Tyrion. But that could be because of the hangover he was probably nursing... It would be difficult to try and make a truce with him if he was drunk! Maybe if Cersei found him a wife that actually wanted to marry him...

"We will place the Martels facing North, so their back is turned to the Mountain, and luckily, they won't see him." Tywin's voice was as cold as allways, even when dealing with the preparatives of a wedding. "Now, regarding the flowers. I believe Lord Baelish promessed us a carpet of roses."

"Yes, my Lord. Black roses will be arrivng soon from the islands. They will be the perfect symbol for the King's wedding: a rose for the Tyrel bride, and black for the Baratheon husband." was it normal for Cersei to think that Litlefinger was getting more anoying by the minut?

"Escuse me, my Lords." _Great! Now even Varys forgets about me!_ The only woman in the room sent him a dead glare. She was sure she was going to have a migraine. "It is my humble opinion that a carpet of flowers might not be the most fitting. I was wondering what would be your opinion about instead of freeing pigeons from a pie, we threw some roses in the river and watch them travel to the sea. It would be the perfect symbol for the future of the two houses. One path, that even full of tormoils, will lead to greatness." the enuch gigled in the end of his speech.

Cersei felt like run over to a wall. Countless times. Until she was uncouncious and couldn't hear this idiots talking. Didn't they know that half the people atending were half-twits!? They would only see the pretty things. And did everyone want to do something with flowers!? What was wrong with the birds?! Didn't this people have anything better to do than destroy what sanity she still had.

"If so, than I will ask for some flowers from High-Graden to be brought. It will help my daughter. She is so homesick that yesterday at dinner she didn't eat anything." Mace Tyrel was really oblivious to what was going on around him.

 _Of course. Homesick! Ah, that's bullshite! She knows she screwed up and now is scared of what is coming her way! As she should be! Maybe that old thing will die of concern over her grandaughter..._

"The gardens of High-Garden are legendary, that is known." Tyrion seemed to finally feel well enough to participate in the conversation. "However, it might take too long. The flowers won't arrive in time for the wedding." _Who cares?!_

"Oh, they certainly are. I'm sure your wife would love them. Maybe when it is all over you would like to visit us in our humble home."

 _Shite!_ Cersei did not move on the outside, her eyes still on the papers in her hands, but on the inside, all her attention was in Mace Tyrel. Maybe he wasn't as stupid as she had previously thought... He had conducted perfectly the conversation to where he wanted, and they had fallen for his trap.

"It certainly is saffer than here. We would welcome her with open arms, if you would like for us to protect her while the war lasts."

And there it was. It seemed the Tyrels hadn't given up on Sansa Stark yet. They still wanted her to go to High-Garden. And the Lannisters couldn't refuse, because they would be showing that they don't trust them, just like it would've been if Sansa hadn't marry Tyrion. They were traped, and her father knew it.

She looked at him. He was staring at Tyrion. _Is he going to let him decied!? That's absolutly terrible! Tyrion will probably take the offer! He didn't want to marry her in first place! But I can't say anything, it would look suspicious... It would, wouldn't it? Maybe just enough for Varys and Litlefinger to start spying on me... And if one of them was to tell Mace that I didn't really like man... no one wants their son to be married to such a woman, do they?_

"We apreaciete your kindness, but what better way to protect our loved ones than to keep them closed?" she had interrupted Tyrion right before he started speaking to get more atention. And the use of the 'loved ones'? Oh, Cersei could almost see those two manipulative creatures thinking. _Men, allways so easy..._

"Your Grace, with all due respect, I insist in providing Lady Stark with some protection. Is the least we can do." Mace Tyrel was really trying to get his hands on Winterfell. Had he forgoten what her father had donne to the last second greatest house of Westeros? Maybe she would have to remind him...

"Then give her some soldiers. I'm sure she will be thankfull." the Queen glared at everyone, one by one, including her father. "Sansa Stark will not be leaving the Red Keep any time soon."

"Cersei." _Finally decided to join the conversation, father dear?_ "It is not your place to decide. The girl IS married to your brother. He shall have the last words."

"Your father's right. Soon you will be married too, and won't have to worry yourselfe over this things." Her uncle could be so infuriating! Did he actually thought she would get married!? Only if they dragged her all the way! And the kind and peacefull way he spoked, like it something so obvious, as if she was a litle girl?! It only made things worst.

"Uncle dear, this is not about me getting married. It's about Sansa Stark leaving King's Landing, what won't happen." she glared at Mace Tyrel, who visibly gulped. Cersei Lannister might not have her father's icy stare, but she did have her own murderes glare.

"Cersei, Sansa Stark is my wife. Joffrey might have turned her life a living hell by kiling her father, but that won't happen again. Only over my dead body. And if I say she leaves to High-Garden, then she does." Tyrion had finally gotten back his tongue, it seemed.

Oh, how she wanted to replie to him in a nasty way... Say something along the lines of: is that a chalenge? But Sansa wouldn't really apreceate that, would she. So instead, she stood up and looked down at all those man who thought could do as they pleased with women.

Varys and Litlefinger were studying her. It was obvious they were curious about why she had became so suddendly protective over the northen girl. _Good! If they find out I like woman, it's one less knews to breack._

Her father seemed angry at her. Maybe he had wanted to make Sansa Stark a spy for the Lannisters. What a shame Cersei liked the girl. He would have to find another person he considered rideble. Maybe it could be her cousin Lancel. It might vanishe her Uncle's disaproving face away.

Maestre Pycelle was just staring at her, gapping. Mace Tyrel was red with fury and Tyrion was more curious than anything else.

Instead of saying something, she just left. She was so donne with all of them. She promessed she was going to fix everything with Sansa, and she would. She couldn't let some random guy steal her away, could she?

The Queen Regent had no idea where her ginger girl could be. The events from two days were still fresh in her mind. After Sansa helped her placing Margaery in bed, they had gonne back to her room by the passegeways. Once dressed again, the two woman talked for litle while, until Sansa had to leave. It wouldn't do for Tyrion to know of their meeting. However, Cersei had promessed she would talk to Sansa about what had happen. Besides, the Tyrel woman had been glued to her Sansa since then, and that was something Cersei could not stand. Now, she only had to find her.

Minuts later, the Regent Queen was calmly walking towards the gardens, after a servant had told her that would be the place where she would find the litle shewolf. Somehow, she couldn't force herself to care about the fact that she had just left everything to be planed by idiots. She had been working so hard... at least she deserved a day off, right?

The sun was shinning and Cersei was glad she had picked a summer dress, even if she had to change later for something warmer. She could see the preparations for the wedding were already being made. Tables were being moved around, the plants were being tend more carefully.

There was one typical place where the yound Ladies liked to spend their time in the gardens. It had some of the most exoctic flowers and a fountain, and lately, it had become full of laugther and voices, just like Sansa liked it. She sure was the social type.

She ends up finding Sansa in the midle of the other Tyrels women, sat next to Margaery and her grandmother. Even if she seems wary and maybe unconfortable, that could be justified with all that she has been through, so luckily they wouldn't get suspicious of anything. It would be dangerous if they decided Sansa was a threat.

Still, Sansa seemed happier than she had been before. She was starting to smile more again and she seemed more openned up. Her hands were working efficiently on her seweing. When had it been the last time Sansa had donne that? Cersei couldn't help but smile at the sceane before her, leaning in a tree. The red haired girl was simply amazing. There was something in her smile, in her eyes, that made Cersei feel capable of doing anything to protect her.

Another smile that caught her attention was Margaery's. It seemed that after some minuts she had finnally been spoted. _Oh, how I would love to whipe that sweet fake smile of her face. I swear that one day I'll get her!_

"Cersei, how good it is to see you again! Have you come to join us?" Margary's voice was the most annoying the Queen had ever heard.

"I higly doubt that. With all that there is to plan I believe that our dear Queen Regent and the men have time to spare." _Oh, yes. I'm defenetly getting Margaery and her Grandmother._ "Anyway, what is it that brought you here, girl?" _Defenetly._

"You might haven't realised it yet, but it happens that I live here." If Olenna Tyrel thought she could get away with being insolent, than she was very mistaken. No one had a sharper toungue than Cersei Lannister. "Not that it is anything of your concern, but I was wondering if Sansa could acompain me." She used the first name on porpose, to mark territory, and Sansa as hers.

Sansa stares her in the eye and smiles. When she heard Margaery greeting Cersei, she wasn't sure how she should react. But if the Queen Regent was asking for her, there was no way she could refuse. So she quickly stood up and headed towards the older woman. Before she could walk three steps, a hand grabed her wrist. Sansa imeaditly tensed.

"I belived it is better if you come later. Right now, LADY Sansa is ocupied with us. Besides, whatever some Lannister has to say can wait.

The other women were now paying attention. It wasn't every day someone stood up against Cersei Lannister so openly, insulting her family. When the night arrived, rumours and gossips would be already filling the corridors of the Red Keep about this litle confront.

The Lannister woman smirked and strood forward. Whispers emerged from the small crowd, everyone wondering what would she do. She could see her son's fiancé eyeing her suspiciously. Could it be possible she was already picking what was going on between she and Sansa? Not that there was anything speciafic yet. Also, it didn't seem the Tyrel girl was aware of Sansa's envolvement in their litle... incident.

A gentle hand was placed on her other wrist, completely diferent from Lady Olenna grip. To anyone else, it would seem that the Queen was only angry at being confronted, but Sansa could see past that. There was something there, something else, something possessive. Somehow, it made her feel safer.

"Then I think it is a good thing that I'm not just some Lannister, but the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, right? Sometimes, I get the feeling that people forget about that. I'm not sure why..."

Sansa pulled her hand way from the older woman, to Margaery's surprise. _Is something already going on between them?_ The red haired girl intwriled her fingers with Cersei's and followed her.

They walked in silence, both of them in their owne worlds. Sansa was happy the Queen wanted to talk to her, and the Queen was happy Sansa chose her over the Tyrels. The Stark one placed her head on the Lannister's shoulder. Being a Stark meant she was quit high for her age, and that was showing.

Cersei leads them to a clearing and sits down next to a trea. Sansa smiles and sits down too, gigling when the Lannister places a yeallow flower on her air.

"So, what is it that is so important that made you leave the Smal Council?" Sansa grabed some flowers.

"Litle dove, anything would be important enough to make me leave those idiots." the red haired girl rolled her eyes and Cersei pockedher in the side. "But I think there is something you should know: the Tyrels want to take you to High-Garden. I know I don't have any say in your decision, but I think Olenna knows you haven't consumated your wedding yet, so is likely they will want to marry you with their heir."

"I... I think I don't want to go... I... I don't know what to do..." Sansa shifted closer to her Queen. "I don't know who to trust. I probably shouldn't tell you this, but Lord Baelish told me not to trust you. And I wasn't going to, but then you invited me for lunch and all that hapenned with Margaery... And you were so normal and nice and now just after two days I'm here talking to you like I had allways known you... And... and I miss my familym, but I'm scared of what will happen to them and... and I don't want to... to..." Sansa looked at her hands, a tear streaming down her face.

"You miss your family. I can't say I know how you feel but... I- I'll try to help you." Cersei cuped Sansa's face and whiped her tears. Just like Joffrey, she couldn't stand seeing woman crying. "I don't want you to leave, but I promess I'll do everything to protect you. As long as you are with me, you are safe. A-"

It was crazy and Sansa knew it, but she couldn't help herself and kissed Cersei Lannister. Her first real kiss. She wasn't sure she should have donne that, probably not, but she was atracted to the Queen, that much sh knew. And she had promessed to protect her and help her family and Cersei seemed to be serious... and maybe part of her wanted to feel safe and the Queen felt just like it... And it was just to much.

Cersei was startled, but very happy. Only two days and their relationship was already blooming. It felt weird. Sansa had her face wet from tears, her hands grabed the fabric of her clothes with need, but her lips were soft against her. She has never thought Sansa would be the one to start a kiss between them, at least for the first time.

Slowly, not to scare her, the Queen placed a hand on the redhead's face, another around her waist. Pulling her closer, she started to gently move her lips. The Stark girl responded by moving her own lips, but in a more inscure way.

Sansa openned her eyes, finally realizing what she had donne. She had just kissed Cersei Lannister on the mouth, was still kissing. Even more shocking, the Queen had responded. What had she been thinking? This woman was the older sister of her husband! _Oh Seven Hells! I'm married! What am I supposed to say to Lord Tyrion!? What will Lord Tywin do to me!?_

"Sansa?" she looked in those green eyes, and for the first time, saw incertaintety. Maybe the Queen was as scared as her. Maybe she hadn't been expecting it. "Are you alright?"

"I... think I am, yes." _I should distangle me form her arms._ "Are you mad?" _Well, she doesn't seem to mind it so maybe I can stay like this a litle longer._

"Not at all." Cersei pulled her closer. "I... liked it."

"You did?"

"I did."

"But did you like it like you like the kiss or did you like it like you liked me kissing you?" _Why am I asking?! Do I even want to know the answer? Yes, yes I do._

"I liked you kissing me. And you're not a bad kisser either." Cersei leaned closer, brushing her nose against Sansa's.

This time they were looking in eachother's eyes. The Queen''s smirk was predatory, her eyes shinning brightly. Their lips were almost touching, Sansa could feel Cersei's hot breath on her fa-

'Ghrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr'

They separated themselves from eachother, startled by the noise. Sansa could see Cersei's face starting to turn an adorable red colour. How would people react if they knew that Cersei Lannister stomach had growled right when they were about to kiss?

"Don't you dare to laugth, you heard? I haven't had the time yet to eat anything since what hapenned yesterday!" Sansa gigles turned into fully hearted laugthes when she saw the pout on her Queen's face.

"I'm sorry! I mean, this jus- Alright, alright... I'm fine..." Sansa gigled some more and accepted Cersei's help to get up. "And you promessed to tell what was that all about." They started walking hand in hand.

"Long short story, Margaery and her Grandma want power, they thought they could play me, Sansa saves the day."

"I don't want the short story. I want to know what hapenned and why she was strangling you."

Cersei came to halt and pulled Sansa to their left side. They were finally back to the more common area of the gardens. Thankfully, being Queen meant that no one dared to speak with Cersei when she was with someone.

"Remember what I told in the night of the Batle of Blackwater?" it was shocking how Cersei could go from friendly to stoic and regal so fast.

"Ah..." they weren't holding hands anymore, and that bothered Sansa. Of cours they would have to hide their relationship, bu- _Do we have a relationship? Cersei said she liked that I kissed her, and I kind of like her, but we are both women... It's not like people would accept us... But is there even an us? What are we exacly?_

"Sansa, are you listenning?"

"Ah... No?"

"I was saying that Margaery also thinks that her best weapon is between her legs." the Queen loked from the corner of her eye to the red headed girl, waiting for her to get the answer for herself.

"Oh, that. Yes I remember. What does it have to do wi- Oh my gods! Did she... was she... But but but... I... you... her..." Sansa couldn't believe that Margaery had donne what she thought she had donne. _Did she tried to rappe her? In her own home? Of course she was strangling Cersei! She must have escaped and Margaery couldn't let that happen! And now she is in even more danger!_

"Sansa, relax! I would rather if you didn't atracted any... undeasired attention..."

"Right, sorry. But what about the bruises and you were bleeding...?" Cersei body became more tense.

"Sansa, there are some people who like to... use some things to make it more enjoyable." the Queen could see Sansa was not getting there. "Things like belts and ropes. Bring us some fruit, cheese and bread. We will be in my room." Cersei turned to the servant and said.

"But why would she want to do that to you?" _Danm it! Why does she keep making dificult questions?_ They were getting closer to her bedroom.

"Because somehow they found out that..." _Common Cersei. Just say it. You knew there would come a day when you would have to admit it to someone!_ "... that I prefer the company of women." Sansa's face turn red when she heard those words. " And her grandma must've thought that she could play me using that. Did you know that Olenna Tyrel seduced her sister's future husband only not to marry a Targaryen?" Sansa shook her head no. "She probably told Margaey that she could get the upper hand like that. So the litle flower hit me in the head and tied me to the bed. When I finnaly woke up I was traped under her. She then started to... uhm... follow her plan. She wanted me to become submissive to her. Like that would ever happen. And when I finally got free of the ropes she tried to kill me. And she would have donne it if it wasn't for you." Cersei leaned down and kissed Sansa's fingers.

The Stark girl was in shock. To know that Margaery Tyrel and her grandmother were capable of going to such lengths to achieve what they wanted. They had tried to rape her! There was something else in the Queen's reaction, Sansa had seen it, but she didn't dare to push her. It had only been two days since her almost-rape-almost-death experience.

Sansa grabed Cersei's arm with strength when she was about to open the door to her bedroom. She looked her in the eye and hugged her before the Queen could do react.

To say that Cersei was surprised was not enough. She didn't want to tell Sansa what hapenned because she was scared of how she would react. But for the looks of it, there was nothing to be afraid of. The red headed girl supported her and was not scared to show her. In fact, she seemed to be scared for her, and not of her.

The Queen peted Sansa's hair as she rested her head in the other woman's shoulder.

"It's fine now. It's over."

"It's not, and you know it. What do you think they will do?"

"Don't worry. I'll make sure tha-"

"That what, sister dear?"

They had been really lucky to have separated themselves before Tyrion's apearance. He walked up to them, his eyes resting on his sister. Cersei had a look of disgust, but Sansa knew she was only displeased that their time together had been cut short. And she still had her stomach empty, too.

"My Lady, I hope our Queen wasn't bothering you. I know how my sister can be." he took Sansa's hand, trying to look protective. Sansa only wanted to go back Cersei's arms.

"Do not worry... brother. I was only telling Sansa how I would make sure that she wouldn't leave KingsLanding." She looked at Sansa, her lips almost invisibly curled up, so much that Sansa would later wonder if she had imagined it, and entered her room. And with that, their time together was over. But somehoe, knowing that Cersei wanted her close to her was a small compensation.

She and her husband started to do their way to their bedroom. None of them talked. She never knew what to say to him. Much less now that she had kissed his sister.

"My Lady?" they were finally entring their shared room.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Please, do not worry about my sister. Even if she insistes in acting like this, she will soon get married with whoever my father says and leave KingsLanding."

Sansa wasn't so sure that the Queen would do so, at least peacefully. Still, the thought of loosing her made her feel terribly. The truth was that she did like to spend her time with the blond woman, and that she was her only true friend there. Since she had started to to act more like her true self Sansa hadn't been able to stop thinking of her. Wich was kind of wrong, but a lot of things were wrong in her life lately. It was fun to think that that it had only been two days since they had started getting closer, but it felt like an eternety. Probably because of what Margaery did. And even if Joffrey had made her life a living hell and killed her dad, and even if she was married to the Imp, and even if she was now a woman, she didn't feel strong. But she felt that she would be protected and safe as long as she was with the Queen.

"My Lord, if I may speak freely." _Time to grow some bone, Sansa._ "I don't think Cersei Lannister will comply with that. From what litle experience I have with her, I believe she won't let herself be used like some offer of peace to compasate the Tyrels for our marriege. She won't abdicate of her recently found freedom, and neither she will let anyone sell her like a horse." _I should not have said that! I should not have said that! Cersei really is starting to rub on me, isn't she?_

Tyrion was looking at her surprised. Two days ago his wife had been a scared thing, to afraid to say anything. This girl who spoke her mind and thoughts was nothing like her. And she was protecting his sister too... What had they been doing when he found them? It was time to have another conversation with Varys.

That night, Sansa dreamed of lions and wilfire eyes.

"Goodafternoon, daughter."

Cersei stoped momentainly before continuing to close the door. She hadn't been expecting to have to deal with her father so soon.

"Father."

She sat on her bed waiting for him to explain what he was doing in her chambers. He sat quietly, on her desk, looking at her with THE look. Cersei wouldn't be intimidated in her own home by her own father. If he was expecting her to sit in front of him and act like she was afraid like those other idiots, than he would be very desseptioned.

The silence was getting awkward but she refused to say breack their eye contact or to say anything. It seemed her father had more important things to do because he started to talk.

"I don't want a repetition of today. Ever again."

"And I don't want to get married." Lord Tywin's was getting angry. _Good. Maybe he will storm out._ "Don't we have more important things to worry about? Like the Starks and Stannis?"

Someone knocked on the door and the older lion stood up. Thank go her food arrived. She was famished.

"I warned you, Cersei." He openned the door, letting the scared servant in to put the foof on the table. "And the Starks... they will soon be taken cared of." Lord Tywin got out of her chambers.

Cersei was left wondering about her father words... She had promessed to protect Sansa's familly, and that meant that she would have to stop whatever plan her father had. But she couldn't do that herself, it would be to dangerous. Who knew if her father didn't turn against her and sided with Stannis? But first, she had to discover what he was planning. She picked a grape and poped it in her mouth.

 _What are you doing, father...?_

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **A.N.:** Hello, everyone! Sorry for the delay! School term is finally over so expect more updates, here, and in my other fanfics! Don't forget to let me know your opinion! Adeus!


	4. Chapter 4

_**True Colours**_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and no money as been made out of this.

 **Chapter 4**

"Lord Tyrion, what a surprise to see you back in my humble chambers so soon."

"Lord Varys. I have something I would like to know, and I don't have much time. My father is waiting for me and my sister to break the fast."

"Then let us hurry. It wouldn't do to keep the Hand and the Queen Regent waiting."

"Podrick, wait outside and warn us if someone comes."

The Imp followed the Master of Whispers, sitting on his unconfortable bed. He took a big gulp of the wine offered to him. He wasn't completely sure if this was the right thing to do. It might alert the wrong people to the wrong things.

"So, tell me my litle friend. How may I help you today?"

"It's about Cersei. And my wife." he looked straight in he enuc's eyes. "It seems something has changed bettween them."

"Oh, indeed. Lord Tyrion is very atentive of his wife activities and companies." The bald man stared into his wine, a smile gracing his lips. "Of course that now that Lady Sansa is married into the Lannister familly, it is only natural for Lady Cersei to take a bigger intereste in her."

"Cersei allways had an interest in Sansa, even when she was bethroded to my nephew. She allways kept the girl close." Tyrion looked at the door, wondering how manyh people were spying. "But Cersei's behaviour towards Lord Tyrer was unusual. It seemed as if she was being personally atacked with the idea of going to High Garden and staying with the Tyrels. And I must admit that even Sansa started having a more protective atittued whenever we spoke of my sister."

"Oh, my Lord, you are certainly a cunning man. However, you keep making the wrong questions."  
"Wrong questions? I don't have time for this, I told you my father is waiting and if my sister is plotting something with Sansa it would be rather satisfatory to know."

"Of course it would. Who wouldn't want to have something against the Queen Regent, principly in times when she holds so much power. Even if to blackmail someone said person should be ashamed of the information in possession."

"So, you're saying that my sister and Sansa are planning something that they don't mind if it's discovered?"

"Me? I'm would dare saying that your sister would be glad if it did. It would help her in many ways." the enuch leaned forward. "Because, you see, you shouldn't ask why the Queen is oposed of Lady Sansa staying with the Tyrels. It would be more acurate to ask why does she want Sansa to stay? And why would Sansa start protecting the closest person she has here in KingsLanding?"

The youngest of the Lannister siblings was starting to have an idea of what were Varys suspicions. Obviously there were many inconcistencies in such theories. For example, his wife's naivity and inocent towards such things, and Cersei's affair with Jaime. Only if Cersei was in fact telling the truth when she denied it... But why not say anything else, why just let people believe? Sexual interaction with one of the same gender is a religious crime, but not so uncommon. In fact, in court it was very usual for women to make... experiments. Maybe it was their father that prevented her from actually taking Sansa as her mistress. Tywin Lannister sure would have a day if he heard of that.

Or maybe it wasn't just about lust. Growing up Tyrion couldn'yt remember many of Cersei's friends. Sure, she had moved to KingsLanding when he was only four, but he did hear stories about Jaime's. From what he recalled, there had been only that girl who drowned and another one. And Cersei was not an affectionous person... It would take a lot for her to get closer to someone.

Perhaps she had seen herself mirroed in Sansa. Young and naive, just lost an important part of her familly and doesn't have any close friendships. Would that be enough to make the Lannister Lioness fall for the Traitor's daughter?

And what exacly could he do with this information? If he told father, what would he acomplish? Nothing. Probably he would be told to consumate his marrige. And by threatning Cersei? She might be proud of that. All men dreamed of seeing woman kiss. And she and Sansa would make one hell of hot couple. Bessides, that would stop her from marrying either Loras or that Greyjoy.

So basicly, whatever hapenned she was protected. Tyrion could try to manipulate Sansa instead. But she would most likely go and tell Cersei. If the woman was fierce about her children, he could only imagine about her lover.

That idea made the small man chuckle. Podrick looked at him as if he was missing something, wich he was. Most of the time. He had been thinking about all of this as he walked to the Hands Chambers. And the idea of Cersei Lannister actually being in love was just hilarious. Imagining them in the gardens, hand in hand, murmuring sweet words and kissing was just ridiculous. And still, his sister dreamed of the exact same.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Red Keep, Cersei and Sansa were in the midle of a very intense make out session. Sansa had her hands all over the Queen, caressing her brests, resting on her hips. The moanes esacaping the blond lioness only turned her atacked on the older woman's body braver.

It all had started because Sansa had felt like she should tell her (what exacly were they again?) about the way Tyrion was acting. She feared to have revealed to much. Seeing her Sansa so distressed, Cersei was quick to embrasse her and explain that no matter what they were safe, and that she didn't mind if people discovered the truth about them.

Sansa only relaxed in the embrasse. They were both standing near the window, and the red haired couldn't prevent the words that escaped her. Looking at the beautifull gardens that the Queen Regent had for a view, she confessed that she wanted to stroll through them with Cersei freely, without worrying if people knew about them or not.

Those words were like bliss to the Queen. Suddendly she felt like she had all the world in her arms. A beautifull, gentel, kind and smart woman who was not embaressed of her or of their relationship. A woman who she had been dreaming about for so long. A woman who wanted to openly be with her.

Their lips met in a fierce kiss, and some how Sansa was able to push Cersei back into the bed, stradling her hips. That's how everything had started, about half an hour ago.

Cersei was loving it. Never had she had someone like Sansa. That woman made her feel things she dimmed impossible. The sensation of her hands on her body was like fire. And they were both fully clothed. Her back was arched, her mouth open wide. Sansa had just had the wondefull idea of bitting on her neck. Hard. Who knew that pain and lust were such close friends. One of her hands was holding their hips together, while the other was lost between red curls.

Oh, she could come just from Sansa licking her neck. Alright, she defeneatly had a problem with her neck. Never had she been this sensitive... She had slept with other woman, but generaly she was dominant. And now she felt like pudding. And good. So so so goooood.

Sansa gigled when a another moan escaped from her lover's lips, this one deeper.

"Who would say that Cersei Lannister was so loud?" they eyes were closed and their foreheads pressed together.

"Oh, do shut up." with ease the Queen joined their lips.

It didn't take long until they deepened it. Their tounges now gently caressing one another. While the youngest loved the taste of wine, plums and something just soo Cersei, the blond was defeneatly infatuated with the mix of lemon and her Sansa.

"San- Sansa." she tried to break free of her arms but just couldn't. Not because she lacked in strength, but because it brought her a feeling of well being and safety. "I need to- go and- meet- with my father and brother."

"Oh... can't you just say you're not feeling good? Say you have a fever or something..." Sansa rested her head against Cersei chest, hearing her heart beat. "Or you could say you are having some pains because of the moon. Men never question the moon."

"Hey, I was the one who told you that!"

"Of course, you're the best at manipulation."

"Well, you're not that bad yourself. But don't think for a second that complimenting me will keep me from going." she was already up but leaned back down, kissing those full lips gently. "I'll be back soon. Meanwhile feel free to explore my chambers."

With that she was gonne, leaving Sansa day dreaming in her bed about the last few days.

"I wish you could see the flowers we grow in High Garden, my Lord."

Joffrey fought the urge to roll his eyes. He might not be the best person, but no one would ever accuse hum of being rude and unpolite.

After breakfast Margaery had shown up in his room, asking if he would like to show her the gardens. Saying how much she missed home and how much better she would feel in his companie. Well, being son of Robert Baratheon meant that he had very little patiente for those stupid mind games, but he was hald Lannister. And raised by Cersei Lannister. Thanks to that, it was easy for him to see when he was being manipulated, just not how to manipulated. The furthest he ever got in that field were his childhood pranks.

"I'm sure they are beautifull, my Lady. There is no other way you would be as marvelous as you are now if the place where you grew weren't as well."

That seemed to please her enough. She kept on babling and he kept on nodding and smilling, doing his best to look as if he was paying attention. Wich he wasn't. What could he say, it was a fine at he had prefect thanks to all the boring things he had to know so he would be a good king.

Good thing he no longer was going to be king. Tommen was still small, but maybe he would e better. Knowing his mother, she was probably thinking to get Myrcela back and make her the heir. She was allways in to put more woman in power.

That made him sligthly scared. If more women like his mother or Lady Olenna were to get more power, man would have a run for it. Gosh, woman were scary. Sure, men were taller and stronger, but women had just that aura, that thing about them, like they could make your dick fall and rot with just a look.

Margaery wasn't really like that. Maybe that was why he wasn't as atracted as he should be. She was allways so nice and manipulative, but there was something missing... That 'je ne sais quoi'. Sansa had it. She only didn't know how to use it. Yet.

It was like a powerfull force that gave them strength to fight for all they dimmed worthy. It wasn't just the sarcastic tonne, the comanding presence, the briliant mind or the unravellig beauty. There was more. Something no men possessed. Not even Lord Tywin, even if he was the closest. It probably was the shot of adernaline that wounded animal had when they were about to be killed. Like when their children were threatned. Only that they could turn it on and off as they pleased.

Arya Stark had it too. That's why he was so certain she was still somewhere, alive. Very likelly planning their deaths.

A shiver went down his spine. He wish to never have to someone like that against him. If there was one thing his mother had teached him was that even if women were smaller than man, they were way faster. In everything.

"Are you alright, my Lord?" Margaery run her hands up and down his arm and chest.

"Do not worry, Lady Margaery. Autunms air brings many time a chill for wich we aren't ready. But I am certain it is just a cold."

"I would hate to see you getting sick. If you are not feeling better tonight, I will gladly prepare an herb tea. You see, in High Garden..."

And there they went again. Was she trying to make him tell all this 'wonderfull' things about High Garden to his mother so that she would accept Sansa leaving?

He almost tripped when that idea downed on him. If that was her plan, than it meant the Tyrels already knew that Sansa and his mommy were having an affair! What would they do with that information?! He had been told that no matter who told who about it that they were safe, but what if Sansa was kidnapped?!

 _Well, in that case will be war... Of course that for that would have to have already come out... Ugh, I suck at this._

"Good morning, Your Grace. Margaery."

Joffrey was ripped from his thoughts by none other than Sir Loras. The idea of him fucking his mom made him sick. Well, the idea of anyone fucking his mom made him sick, but speacially him. And bessides he was into men, so why not just tell everyone? It wasn't like he wasn't protect by his status... And with the new alliance between Lannisters and Tyrels, the only thing he would have to worry about were the stares.

And it wasn't like he was shagging the daughter of a traitor who was married to his brother and almost half his age. He felt bad for his mom.

"Good morning, Sir Loras. I see you have started trainning early."

"I wish to be in my best so that I can protect my King from any threatrs." that one was like him. Only that Joffrey wasn't stupied enough to try and start manipulating people when he had no idea of what he was doing.

 _Jerk. I bet you would love to cut me in two._

"My Love, why don't you join them?" Joffrey looked at Margaery trying to council his surprise (and very likely failing) at her words. "We all heard the stories of your bravery in batle. I'm sure the men would be more compeled to train if their leader was there with them."

 _Honestly, is everyone against me?! And do they seriously think I can't fight!? I'm not the best, but I'm not that bad either._

"If it pleases you, my Lady, I will gladly join Sir Loras."

"We have some spare swords, so there is no need to go and retrieve yours, Your Garce."

Joffrey followed Sir Loras back in to the pit. Men around them comented about why the King was there, and quite loudly actually. He could see that some of the Ladies were looking trought the windows, atracted by the sudden noise. And there was Little Finger too. Nothing happen without Little Finger being there. He was just happy that many of the Lords were busy doing something else (aka drinking).

He was given an old sword without complaining. He wouldn't be using it too much anyway.

 _Alright dude, calm down, you can do this. It's just as mommy said: if you're fast you can hit without getting hit. Seems easy enough._

The young King wasn't surprised at all when Loras Tyrel offered to train with him. Nor was he when the men all steped back to give them more space.

Sir Loras was the first to atack. He lounched forward, his sword held above his head with his arm slightly curved. He would go for his shoulder. As the arm of the eldes came down, Joffrey took a step to the left, and blocked the blow. The movement and the slight incination of his sword made the Tyrel's weapon slide and Loras loose his balance for a split second.

In that second, the young Baratheon kicked the uncovered back of the knee of his oponent with his right foot, making him fall.

Seeing his chance, he placed the tip of his sword on the back of Loras' neck between his helmet and armor.

Everyone was shocked. Or at least he hoped they were, because that had been one of his best (few) moves. The only other person with whom he had trained had been his mother, who was way faster than Loras (and not only due to the armor he was using), so he had been scared to fail on the times. Lucky him Sir Loras hadn't been especting him to block the blow, otherwise things would have been diferent.

"I'm telling you. You're nephew has something up his sleeve. And your sister too."

Bron was drinking the wine from the jar, since in his words Tyrion had already had enough during lunch with his father.

Tyrion had hated almost every minut of it. Figure he only wanted to discuss their weddings and marrieges. Cersei had kept calm during the all time, with that face he now knew so well. He was startgto think that that was actually her panick face.

And now that he was finally free and had had dinner, he was hearing of all the 'fun' Joffrey had during the day.

Who knew the boy could actually fight? He was no Jaime or Loras, but he would get there. And he had defeated the Tyrel boy, wich was quite impressing. Rumour was that the newest member of the King's Guard had ended up with face flat on the ground more than a few times.

"Cersei was so worried about letting him fight in the Battle of Blackwater, I would've never guesses he had any talent."

"Maybe she wanted to keep it as a secret weapon."

"A secret weapon for what? It's less tempting to harm a man how to fight than a defensless boy."

"Maybe she has a plan."

"What she has is a Stark wrapped up around her little finger." Tyrion whispered into to his goblet.

"A stark you say?" Bronn had that devious smirk, probably already guessing what was to come.

"Yes, Bronn, a Stark." Tyrion stole the jar and filled his goblet back to the top. "My wife, to be precise."

"So you're saying that Cersei Lannister is having some fun with the litle Stark? The one that was bethroded to her son? Your wife?" Tyrion nodded. "I wouldn't mind to watch."

"You and half Westeros. That's why that information is pratically useless. No matter what I do, she wins. And it also clears the suspicions of she being sleeping with Jaime."

"What about the Kettleblacks? I thought you were to try and catch her in bed with one of them."

"As far as I know that is just a rumour too. And the same goes for Lancel." Tyrion rubbed his hands across his face. "And now there's this all thing with Margaery too..."

"What about the Tyrel chic? Cute little thing, dooesn't your nephew like her?"

"You should ask more if Cersei likes her. I don't think Joffrey really cares about her. He'll marry whoever he's told to, just like Cersei-"

"-who's not married yet and shagging your woman-"

"The problem is that Cersei and Margaery seem to be much more aggressive with wich other. It's not new that they hate one another, but at least they used to be cordial. Kind off."

"And now what? Are they clawing at each other. 'cause I would love to see that."

"Yes, I know you would. They're not there yet, but I don't think it'll take much more." Tyrion put his goblet back down, stood up and looked out the window. "Something hapenned between them, and no one knows what. I can't say if Cersei atacked Margaery or not, but if that was the case we wouldn't have to catch her in bed with anyone..."

"Let me guess, we want me to go and find something that will frame Cersei."

"See, you can be smart when you want to."

"Of course that it'll cost you some more money. You know, I'm rather good at figuring out what hapenned in situation like this. Have seen many fights in borthels I guess."

"Sure, I'll pay you. If you find something."

Bronn smiled, already thinking about the easy money he'd make. If a fight had hapenned, there would something left of it. He just had to find where it had hapenned.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **A.N.:** Hey guys! Before anything I just wanted to tell you that now I have an **_instagram account_** where I'll aploed some **_fannart_** , so free to follow. It's the same user name as I use here 'Nikas_13' and it has a pink picture saying Hakuna Matata in wight letters. You'll see in the description it sais to follow my account on .

Another thing. I'm really sorry for not aploading in so long. There are no excuses, but no that I won't give up on any of my fanfics (ever). Even if it takes a long time for a new chapter to come up. It's only that I'm trying to organize everything I have in mind for this story so that it doesn't turn up to confusing.

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. It was some kind of a filler, but it holds some important information nonetheless. Tell me what you thought.

Adeus.


	5. Chapter 5

_**True Colours**_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and no money as been made out of this.

 **Chapter 5**

"They want to take you with them. Back to High Garden, I mean."

Those words left a knot on her throat.

Sansa didn't want to go. There had been a time in wich she would be thrilled by the idea, but not anymore. High Garden was a complete new environment. And she had finally gotten used to Kings Landing. Bessides, there was Cersei.

Things between them were going very smoothly. Tyrion wasn't asking any questions, no one seemed to know anything. Sure, it would be better if they didn't have to hide, but as long as they were safe. It felt like a dream to be with her. As if finally, she had found her knight in shiny armor.

And, if she really had to leave, she would be going back to her familly, not somewhere completly new. Not somewhere she would have to get married. Married to a man. The thought disgusted.

The most ironic thing is that a few days ago she liked the idea of marrying Loras Tyrel. But now, he wasn't even as handsome. His skin didn't seem so soft, when compared to Cersei's. His lips weren't so apealling, his smell made her sick. It was like her lover's perfume or her soft cherie lips had ruined her vision of beauty. To her, Cersei Lannister was the epitome of perfection, and nothing would ever change her mind.

What could she say, she was completely in love with Cersei Lannister, daughter of Tywin Lannister and Queen Regent. Someone who was being shamed for some stupid rumours!

"Sansa, I know you don't like the idea. But I promess I won't let anyone take you from my side!" the Queen cuped the younger woman's face and whispered. She stared into deep blue orbs, talking directly from and to the soul. "I don't know how yet, but I'll make everything fine again."

Make everything fine. Cersei Lannister didn't do that. Her words from before their kiss were harsh and cruel, venom driped from them, even if they only reflected the reality. They held no lies or promesses. This change was the living proof of how much effect the ginger woman had on her. She made her a softy.

"I know." Sansa kissed her lover's lips softly. "I trust you. I'm sure you'll find a way to make everything right again."

And truth be said, Cersei was already thinking of a plan. It could go terribly wrong (probably would), but it was their best shot. Maybe not their best, but she wanted to do it as soon as possible, so she didn't have much time to think.

More concerning was the fact that she had to announce today who she'd be marrying. And she couldn't just strole in there and say 'Sansa', like it was nothing. Well, she could, but it wasn't the best idea. In fact, there were a lot of things she could do that weren't good ideas.

"Look, today I have to announce who I'll be marrying and..." the Queen Regent took a deep breath "I'm not actually going to do it."

"What do you mean? You HAVE to do it. It's your father we're dealling with."

"Exacly! The only reason he gave me the chance to choose was because he knows I'd choose Loras. It's his way of punishing me for the rumors between me and Jaime and Lancel."

"But you didn't do any of that! If he wanted to punish you it should be about us."

"You want to tell him?"

"Wha-? NO! Of course not. I might be naive but not even I would think of doing so. It's just disgusting that they think you'd be capable of something like that." the red-haired girl layed her head on her lover's shoulder, pouting. A soft smile sprouted on the Queen's lips. _Somet hings never really change._ "I don't like when people think you were with them."

"You do realise that THIS" she gave her lover a sogf peck on the lips. " is worst, yes?"  
"No." Sansa kept pouting. "So you're going to choose Loras."

"Not exacly."

"But you sai-"

"Just hear me out." 

"Quite the party, don't you think, sweet sister?"

Night was falling, her plan coming close to starting. Right now she was sitting at the table, a goblet of wine on her left hand, twirling without being touched by her lips. Her younger brother had taken the liberty of sitting himself next to her, no doubtfully expecting some playfull banter.

"Yes, father did a great job." Maybe it would be wiser to drink a little. Just to make sure she was brave enough.

"Uhm... still, you don't seem happy. Is it because this might be your last night of true freedom?" they were both watching the people around the room, dancing and chatting. "I never thought you would settle with someone who can't... how to say it? Meet your needs? And freedom is such a feeble thing..."

It had been magnifically decorated. Roses and pearls, flower chains covering the walls. Almost as if her father was showing her his dominance, how he had been right all along. How he had allways know who she would choose. Because, let's face it, it was a logical choice. _Guess I'll just have to disapoint him one more time._

Margaery had finally gotten a hold of Sansa, it seemed. Not that the younger woman was enjoying it. The words whispered by the Tyrel heir didn't have the same effect they used to. And the arm wich had sneaked its way around her waist was making HER extremely unconfortable. Not to say jealous.

On the other side of the room, Lady Olenna was enchanging words with her father. From time to time she'd spare her a glance. It was a good reminder that the Lannister woman still had some revenge to act upon. What she would be doing was still unknown, even to her.

Mace was dancing with his wife, Oberyn playing with the rings on his whore's hand. Loras was foolishly talking to Littlefinger puppy, the stupid squier.

Osmund was silently giving her what she assumed were seducing looks, his tounge coming out once in a while to moister his lips. _Disgusting._

It would be good to still have the Hound around, but the stupid coward had decided to flee too. _Meh, one more chance to wreck avoc._

Lord Baelish was nowhere to be seen, just like Lord Varys. Wich was her biggest concern, because A, they had found out about her plan and were going to ruin it, or B, were making sure their own plans were going to go right.

"Are you even listenning to me?" Tyrion bored expression met her when she came back from her own thouhts.

"Since when do I listen to you, mon-?" _Wait, I did promess Sansa to be nicer...And he might know what's going on between us..._ "Tyrion? Besides, your freedom his even smaller than mine. Unless you have no SHAEme."

With one swift move, she was up and gonne. She really needed to find out if her brother's stupid friend had been put to sleep. Bronn had terrible habit of patrolling the walls after sunset.

Her green eyes landed on Sansa once again. She looked almost like the carefree young girl she had first layed eyes upon in Winterfell. However, to those who trully knew her, she was so much more radiant. As if the past torments had teached how to live her hapinness more intensily. And to be the cause of such hapinness was trully rewarding.

Looking at those sparkling blue eyes and knowing she had been forgiven for what she did, for not stopping it, was all she wanted. To hug her, to hold hands with no concerns and to simply be close. An unfullfild dream, that's how it felt. Too good to be true.

The Queen Regent saw her she-wolf blushing and trying to hide a smile when founding her staring. The older woman didn't even try to stop it. Let the rumors fly, she thought. Better than living in hiding.

Meanwhile, on the far end of the Red Keep, two boys were trying to drag a body.

"Bro, are you sure this is gonna work?"

"What do you mean with if I'm sure? Of course I'm not sure!"  
"If you're not sure how can I be sure?"

"You're not. Just do what my Mom told you, and everything will be fine."

"That's easy for you to say! You're not the one who has to shoot the Queen Regent!"

"Oh, I'm sorry I don't want to shoot my own fucking Mother!"

"And I don't want to get my head chopped either!"  
"Dude, seriously." Joffrey let go of the man's arms and placed a conforting hand on his friends shoulder. "It's going to work out. After we put Bronn in one of the closets, we just have to climb up to the windows. You try to shoot my mother, and she said it's fine if you don't actually hit her, as long as we create some panic. I go back inside as if nothing was wrong and you hide."

"You do realise that your mom is quite insane, yeah?"

"No, Robbin. She just really doesn't want to get married."

"Still, a lot of people don't want to get married and they don't go around telling their kid's best friend to shoot them."

"Well, what can I say. My mom has a lot of style."

"And a higher chance of dying than the average mortal."

"That too."

After some very exausting minuts carrying the lifeless body of Bronn, they were finally able to fit him in one the armor closets. Robbin dragged a basket full of cannon balls to block the doors, to make sure that even if the man woke up, he wouldn't be able to get out.

At this point, the moon was high in the sky. Hours had passed since the party began.

"I guess it's all donne in here." the black haired boy said. "We should starting heading to the windows, or we might not make it in time."

Together they moved from shadow to shadow, between barriels and behind walls. At some point they thought to have been caught, but it turned out it was just the cat.

"Hey, before I forget, how's the ship coming out?" the King broke the silence, unable to contain his excitement.

"Bro, it's awsome! You gotta come and see it one of this days! If we're gonna sail it together you also need to know its insides!"

"Soon enough I will. Just need to finish some things first."

It was almost time, and Cersei was getting nervous. Well, more than before. The only ones aware of the plans were her son, his bestfriend, her and Sansa. She had deemed better to live Tommen out of this. Bessides, he was already in bed.

There were a lot of things that could go wrong. She could get shot in the heart and die. They could get caught. She could have to actually say she was going to marry Tyrel. A shiver went down her spine just thinking of it.

"Cersei." without her noticing her father had moved to stand behind her. "I hope you have made your decision. It's time for the announcement after all."

"But of course father. One week is more than enough with whom I'll be spending the rest of my life."

The Queen saw Lord Tywin clenching his jaw, his stare hardning. In the past she would have never spoken to him in such a way, but after so long under his terrefying grasp, one learned to live with the constant fear and struggle.

They were standing in one of the far corners of the room under the moonlight. There was no way they would be able to shoot her in that position. And what better way to face her father's deadly stare than to run from it?

With the grace she was so known for, she slide across the pavement in the direction of the main table. It was the same room in wich they had had dinner after Tyrion's and Sansa's wedding.

Some of the guests noticed her new position and payed her full attention. Manyh had red faces from dancing or wine, some looked tired due to the late hour. Some had their bored expressions broken with her movement Obviously they had already heard of the why of the dinner. With so many Tyrels it would be impossible to choose Ballon Greyjoy, and they knew it. Tonight was her marked downfall, the day she would stop having any power what so ever,

However, no Lannister went down without a fight. And Cersei Lannister was not just some Lannister. She had fought for so long already. Her mother's death, her father raising her in an uncaring way, living in the shadows, behind her siblings deeds. It all helped to built her personality, to hide it from prying eyes, to make her as unpredictable as wildfire.

So many compared her eyes with it, but little did they know her soul burned in a similar way. Taking everything and anything with her, impossible to extinguish. No, she was not like her father, and she would never be.

He cared about the familly, did everything in his power to make it grow stronger and prouder. Cersei Lannister cared about familly, doing everything to keep it together, to make it grow stronger as a unit and safer.

To do so, she could have no ties. Not to cruel man, like Robert had been, nor to someone who would keep her away from the ones who she treasused the most, like Loras. Payback was coming to that familly, because the only thing she cared about was hers.

"Ladies and Sirs, today we stand here, together. In this troubled times, we must do so, to fight and defeat our enemies. "from the corner of her eye she saw joffrey sliping inside, as if he had allways been there. "However, let's not let our time be mared by such sad truths. By battling together, we have created ties within each one of us." her eyes landed briefly on Sansa before moving to Loras. "So tonight, lets celebrate the joining of the House Tyrel and House Lannister, with mine and Lo-"

From that moment on, panic errupted. Pain shot across her shoulder, blood trickling down her dress and on the ground. She was not terribly wounded, but the impact of the arrow made her loose balance. She fell, hitting her head on the table.

Her vision was turning black and she had to fight the darkness that threatned to claim her. For the plan to keep going, she had to stay awake.

From her barelly open eyelids she could see feet moving franticly with no speciefic direction. Screams, from elders and younglings echooed around the room. The taste of blood graced her lips, the ivory flavor of wich she was so used too.

It hurt a tad too much that no one had yet tried to check if she was alive. Joffrey being the Kig would have been evacuated imideatly. Sansa must have been taken to hers and Tyrion's chambers in order to be protected. That left the Tyrel Lord, Prince Oberyn, her Father and Tyrion along with some less important people to care for her.

The sound of someone steping on her blood warned her that maybe they would in fact check on her. A cold hand touched her neck, while another pushed some strands of hair behind her ear. Her uncle was such a sweetheart. To bad his son was a major jerk.

"She's still breathing. We should probably get Meister Pycelle here."

"I can't believe someone would do this! Such a terrible deed, atacking the Queen Regent! Do these people held no respect?!"

While Mace Tyrel kept going on about evil traitors, Cersei was waiting for her father's words. The choice of being shot at the party was also a way to check his reaction. She had reached the conclusion that whatever Lord Tywin was planning would have to happen during a great event, to teach a lesson to all. And what bigger event than the Tully-Frey's wedding?

"Yes. Make sure you get her to her chambers and call for Pycelle." at Tywin's orders she was being lifted. "All of you, come with me. The atackers might still be lurcking around."

"I will see if any my little have caught any whispers."

"And I'll make sure no intruders are able to leave the grounds."  
 _Where were these two during the all time? Maybe father will think they did it. I'm probably asking for too much. At least they won't find anything, with a plan so rushed it's impossible._

In her chambers, Sansa was walking anxiously from one side to another, an habit she had gotten from her Lannister lover. If something went wrong she would loose her Cersei for good.

Tyrion wasn't supposed to be back until tomorrow morning. According to Cersei, after the pointless search for the atacker, her husband would go straight to shae. That gave them almost all night to accomplish their goal.

However, that was not the only thing bothering her. To get to Cersei's chambers she would have to use the secret passageways. Since not knowing her way around, Joffrey was going to come and get her.

Wich was terrifying, if taken in account the fact that they hadn't been alonne for a long time. Sure, she was dating his mother, but what effect would it have on his behaviour? Would he show her the same respect or despise her even more? Being alonne in a place where no one could find her was not Cersei's best idea.

A nock sounded on the wall next to her bedside table. Before she could even move, the wall open and a tall dark haired boy came through.

Assides from being extremely tall, his face was covered in freckles, a boyish smirk playing on his lips. His trousers were not only covered in dirt but ripped on one of the knees too.

"I'm guessing you're Sansa, right?" he asked while dusting off his trousers. She was only able to nod. "Good, good. Joffrey can't come because of the guards, so I'm the one who's supposed to get you to Cersei."

This was not in the plan. Sansa had no idea if this person was telling the truth or not. It wasn't the first time she was seeing him at least. Usually you could catch a glimpse of the boy near Red Keep's entrance, or around the boats.

"Oh, before I forget, I gotta give this to ya."

In his hand was the letter Cersei and her had written. In case they couldn't get there in time, they would send a raven. _If he has it, his probably trustworthy. Probably._

"I'm Robbin, by the way. Joffrey's best friend."

Sansa didn't really pay much attention to the one sided talk Robbin was having. Her concerns were much bigger right now.

After rightfully delivering her to what should be the entrance to her lover's chambers, and of course, asking her to give his apologies, Robbin went back to Joffrey's to check on him.

The young Stark pushed her ear to the wall, waiting for a clue indicating if Cersei was already alonne.

"You were very lucky, Your Grace. Had it been slightly upper you would have bleed to death." the stiff steps and raspy voice of Meister Pycelle brought her great concern.

"If I was lucky I wouldn't have an arrow on my shoulder." Oh, how Cersei was loving all this attention.

"Yes, well... uhm...It is of most importance to rest. I'm sure Lord Tywin will find the culprit of such a dreadfull act."

"I trully hope so."

Finally hearing the door close, Sansa pushed the wall slightly and entered the room.

It was quite dark, with only some candles alight. Her Cersei was laying in bed, her bare shoulders covered by not only the sheets but also some clothes, probably to stop the bleeding.

Her blond shiny hair spread across the pillows, her beautifull eyes close, her skin shinning in the moonlight. She looked like an angel.

A smile apeared and she was greated with two green orbs.

"It work out quite well, didn't it?"

"You could have died." Sansa sat on the bed, tucking a strand of hair behind Cersei's ear.

"The only way to make sure no one tries to kill you is to be already dead."

"Still, you could have gotten really hurt." she leaned down, resting her forehead against her lover's. "I was worried."

"I know. I'm sorry." their lips touched softly. "We should get going."  
"Yes."

"You don't want to."  
"You look beautifull like this." a pale hand sneaked under the covers, caressing soft skin. "I wish we had more time." their lips touched again.

"Umh... We do have." green eyes met blue ones. "Just not now. I still need to get dressed."

"Not necessarilly."

"Sansa."

"Sorry sorry. I'll help you out."

"Thank you. And hey," as the beautifull ginger was getting up, the Lannister reached for her hand. With a sogt smile, she whispered. "Don't worry. We are going to make it."

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **A.N.:** Hey guys! Before anything I just wanted to tell you that now I have an **_instagram account_** where I'll aploed some **_fannart_** , so free to follow. It's the same user name as I use here 'Nikas_13' and it has a pink picture saying Hakuna Matata in wight letters. You'll see in the description it sais to follow my account on .

I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger, but holidays are upon us, so I'll defeneatly be posting more often now.

Adeus.


	6. Chapter 6

_**True Colours**_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and no money as been made out of this.

 **Chapter 6**

"We're not going to make it."

After making sure Cersei was dressed in a presentable way, both of them had escaped using the same passageway where Sansa had come through. In one hand the Queen held a flaming torch, in the other her lovers' hand. The flames made her eyes sparkle with defiance.

"Of course we are." contested the Queen.

"Cersei, let's be realistic. This is so out of character..." Sansa cupped her face. "I apreciate what you are trying to do. I know your intentions are good but they might just kill us."

"I know that Sansa." Cersei was now facing her fully. "I know it's a ridiculous plan. I know it's not even planned that much. But... Fuck it!" Cersei clenched her jaw and shut her eyes. "I don't want to go realistic. I'm tired of hiding and being someone I'm not.

I'm tired of thinking so much. I'm tired of having to deal with consequences of actions I didn't even want to take. I'm tired of giving up without trying. And you're going through the same path. You're starting to shield yourself, wich is not bad when donne for protection. But look at me!" the Lannister Lady gestured for herself. "Look at what I've become. Spitfull, admired but just as an object. People think I've slept with my brother because of this personna I've created somewhere along the way.

Your familly is important Sansa. I know we won't die, simply because it's you." Sansa tried to interrupt but Cersei placed a finger on her lips. "And I know I won't die because they are your familly. They care about you and they will listen.

So please, Sansa. Let me do this for you."

Sansa looked at her eyes and smiled. Yes, it was out of character, but weren't all of their interactions too? People tend to forget how the Queen Regent was also a human being. With a caress, Sansa closed the distance between them.

"Let's go, my love."

They continued to walk. A turn here, some stairs there. Sansa fully trusted Cersei to know where they were going. If she got lost she would not know how to come back.

Soon she started to hear the sound of what she assumed to be water. Could it be the river? That meant they had walked further than she thought. For once she thanked the gods for the mess that was Kings Landing.

In no time had they arrived at what Sansa suspected to be a door to the outside. It was stuck due to lack of use, so Cersei had to push it two to three times.

Finally, they were about to breath fresh air once again. The passageway lead to what used to be forest, now totally burnt. Cersei, still holding her hand, took her to an old stable wich had clearly not been used in a long time.

There was one lone horse waiting for them. The Queen fidled around until finally finding a sadle. Sansa thought it was cute to see Cersei doing manual work. Wrapping her arms around her lover's waist, they were off.

The Stark reflected on what she would be saying. How was she going to explain she was in love with a Lannister. A female Lannister. The Regent Queen. Mother of Joffrey. The age gap was the least of her problems. Robb wouldn't take it easy and it was not as if her mother was going to be thrilled. Maybe Cersei was right in wanting to wait outside. They were her familly, they wouldn't hurt her. Cersei, on the other hand, was the enemy. Revenge and a hostage was all she would become. Bessides, with her lioness outside there was allways someone who could get her back in case they decided to keep her.

On another note, it would make a much bigger impact if Cersei acompained her. And she had said she had something important to discuss. Something about a plan of Lord Tywin. But they could arrest her, lock her up, torture her or worst.

Sansa laied her her head on Cersei's back. Her hair smelled so good. The forest had become thicker and darker. Was it possible to get to her grandfather's home in less than one night? Seemed extremelly irrealistic.

"Close your eyes, little dove." Cersei's voice was far. "I'll wake you up when we arrive."

Sansa woke up to soft kisses. She nuzzled their noses and gave one quick peck on those cherry lips before openning her eyes.

"You're sure you want to go in?" Sansa cupped Cersei's check.

"I'm not leaving you alonne."

The question that posed them was how were they supposed to get in. Atracting the guards attention was a terrible idea: two women alonne at night? They wouldn't recognise them. And if they did, Cersei would be taken to the cells and separated from Sansa. Also, news of their "adventure" would spread like wildfire.

No. She needed to get her mother out. If only she knew the passegways or at least where she was staying... Danm it! Sansa could only think of going around the corridors searching.

There were two guards they could see. There was no way they could aproach without being noticed. Out of a sudden Cersei's eyes lit up.

"What if we fight them?"

"Please explain because I'm starting to think you have a fever." the idea of fighting was terrible, to say the least.

"Just imagine. If I lit up a fire on one side of the castle, it will get the guards attention. Maybe not enough to cause panic but one will have to come and check." Cersei then took a smal vial from her pocket. She suspected Margaery had used the same substance on her. "If I knock him unconscious the other will get worried. When the other guards notice their men disapearing they'll alert your brother. Being the good man he is he'll come and check for himself. Meanwhile you get inside and go straight to the salon. I'll make enough noise to wake up your mother and she'll most likelly be waiting there. Once all is set I'll go and meet you there." at the end of the speech the Queen's eyes were sparkling.

"That's ridiculous. You'll get caught the moment Robb comes to check. That is if you can even put all the guards unconcious."

"I won't. I'll lit up enough fires so the searching parties will have to be small. I'm tiny, I can hide in the bushes and shadows. We don't loose anything in trying."

"Only our lives."

"If we don't get inside you'll loose your familly and both of us will be forced into marriege. That's way worst."

Cersei had a point. And a good one. So they separated.

Sansa stayed on the bushes next to the huge door. Her heart was pumping harder than ever and she felt the ground sway under her feet. Closing her eyes, she tried to get her balance back. She had never felt like this, not even during the riot. The young Stark barelly breath, afraid to draw attention.

Smoke went up on the sky as Cersei lit up the first fire. One of the guards left and did not comeback. Sansa could see the one left was both nervous and curious. He wanted to go investigated. The man shouted where he was going and why to another soldier on the walls and left. He didn't come back either.

Two other fires had been lit up. Above her head the soldiers seemed to be on edge. Their comrades hadn't come back, so another one left.

When other three fires apeared with no sign of the three men, Robb was alerted. Sansa could hear his voice whispering orders. Meanwhile, another fire was lit. She wanted to get closer, to see him properlly, to hug him.

They left in groups of four when another colunm of smoke apeared in the sky. Sansa waited. She saw a silhouette sneaking in. Suddendly, an explosion was heard, most likelly from one of the fires.

Had it been Cersei or way they really under atack? It didn't matter when Catelyn Stark showed up on one of the windows. More soldiers left the castle, imaginning their king was in need of back up.

Seeing an opurtunity, Sansa entered the castle. She had never been there, but with all the childhood stories her mother had told them she might as well have been. There were no soldiers in sight, only a few candle sticks alight.

As she walked deeper and deeper inside, confidence took over her. Her step was lighter and her back was no longer bent. She knew wich room she had to go to.

As she got closer, voices were able to be heard.

"Your son has left with a search party. We don't know where or why there is fire."

"I thought the Lannister troops had been set back."

"And they were, my Lady."

"Do we have any idea of what caused such a noise?"

"Not yet. But I'll go see if there are any news."

Sansa hoped there weren't. Otherwise Cersei would most likelly have been caught. As the man walked away, she sneaked inside the room. Her Lannister would find her.

Catellyn Stark stood near the fire, her hair shining. Her face had deep shadows of worry.

Slowly, she aproached her mother. The older Stark didn't turn, probably thinking it was another soldier. The young woman cleaned her hands to the gown. She hadn't changed clothes.

Suddendly the Tully woman turned around, probably startled by the silky sound of the skirts.

Her eyes grew two sizes and her mouth fell open. A gasp left her throat as a hand flew in her direction. Sansa flinged herself into her mothers arms.

How she had longed for the sweet perfume of her mother's hair. For how long had she wanted to be engulfed in those warm welcoming arms. Tears streamed down both their eyes. Without letting go, Catellyn spoke in a restrained voice.

"How? Wh- why...?"

"It's not easy to explain."

"We have time. Take a sit. Let's talk." the Stark woman started to pull her daughter to the armchairs.

"No, mother. I'm sorry." Sansa could see the confusion forming in those blue eyes, so similar to hers. "I'm not staying."

"Why won't you? After everything we have been through." Catellyn took a spet back. "We don't know where's your sister. And Bran and Rickon..." she got closer once again, holding their hands together. "Robb needs you. He needs to know you are safe."

"And he will, mother. Just not yet." the younger woman glanced at the door. Where was Cersei? "Please, let's talk. I don't have much time."

"What could be more important than your familly? More important than staying safe?"

"I can't leave Kings Landing yet. I don't know if I ever will. I need to stay there. There's someone..." she swallowed hard. There was a not on her throat. "... someone who needs me there too."

"Oh Sansa... No." Catellyn passed around the room. "No. This can't be hapenning. You can't still like him after what he did. He killed your father, Sansa!"

"It's not him mother. I... I don't know what to think of him..."

"Then who Sansa?! Who's keeping you away?! Who's worthy of so much danger?!"

Sansa's hands were shaking. She didn't feel safe anymore. Her mother had a furrowed brow and a clenched jaw, beyond reasoning. What if she couldn't leave?

"Mother, please... I..." relaxing her jaw, she tried to sound certain. Just like Cersei had teached her. "The Queen, mother. It's her."

"The... Queen. Margery Tyrel?" Sansa looked away and it was enough of ananswer to Catellyn. "A Lannister?! A woman Lannister?! Cersei Lannister?!" the older woman ran to her, grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "What have they donne to you? Oh, my little girl. How dare they!? It's alright now, Sansa."

"No, mother. This was her idea. She's the one who brought me here."

"To stay?"

"No. There's something you must know. Cersei should have been here by now, she can explain better." why wasn't she though? What was taking so long. It felt as if her heart was stringed with ropes, getting tighter every minut.

They waited. Catellyn holding her daughters hand, eyes glued to the fire.

Out of nowhere, the door open. Both Ladies stood up when a third one came in through the door. Sansa didn't waist a second and wrapped her arms around her lioness. Cersei smelled of sweat, blood and fear. There was mishivious smirk on her face.

"You're safe." Sansa kept their foreheads joint. "I was worried."

"I know. There were more guards than I expected. They'll be entretained for a while." looking behind Sansa for the first time, she saw a very stoic Catellyn Stark. "Lady Catellyn."

"Lannister." the older red headed woman steped forward. "My daughter sais you have something important to discuss."

"Yes. Your son's marriege."

...

Cersei felt something on her back. And again. And again. A smile flourished in her face, remembering last nights affairs.

Could it have gonne better? Defeneatly. Catellyn Stark was a tough crowd, she'd known that before-hand. Could it have gonne worst? Obviously. Otherwise Sansa wouldn't be waking her up with fluterikisses.

Turning around to face her, the Lannister woman found a yawning Sansa. So gorgeous, was her lover under the morning light. Hair kissed by fire like the old legend she'd heard growing up in Casterly Rock. Blue safire eyes, soothing her temper. Porcelain skin, as pure as her soul. Not a flaw, not a mistake. Perfect.

"You're staring." comented Sansa, a playfull smirk dancing on her lips.

"Yes." Cersei leaned forward, kissing her. Sansa responded hapilly cupping her face while the Queen slide an arm around the younger woman's waist. She bite her bottom lip, asking for entrance, wich the Stark allowed eagerly. It was disguting, morning breath ruined everything. "I like this."

"Waking up together?" the Queen nodded. "So do I. I also like you." she shushed her lover, knowing she would try and say it back. She was not donne yet. "I could never thank you enough for what you did last night. It was crazy and it was for me."

"You already have, Sansa. You trusted me." she nudge their noses together. "It felt really good."

They laid around in bed for a while longer. Dawn had just rose, there was time.

Cersei kissed Sansa. On the nose, cheeck, neck. On her jaw and even eyebrow. She pulled her closer, held her tighter. Smelled her hair and kissed the top of her head. Whispered sweet nothings, knowing how marvelous it felt.

It was the first time they woke up together. It was the first time they slept together. Even if it was all it had happenned: sleep. Sansa was younger, inexperienced. Her fierst time should be on her terms, when she was ready, how she felt better, with who she deemed fitter. Yet, it was wonderfull.

With Robbert Cersei had hated to share a bed. He moved too much, took the sheets and would get mad when she complained, leaving her to freeze. He kicked her, on purpose or not she did not know, he snored, he left to go visit some whore. Came back drunk. Demanded her to fullfill her wife duties. Those were the worst nights. She felt asphyxiating just from remembering. Sansa noticed her uneven respiration and kept her closer to her chest. Sansa noticed a lot of things. She didn't push, though. She waited.

With her, it had been almost magical. Like she would dream as a young girl. She had not known what to do. Should she put her arms around Sansa or would that make her unconfortable? Should she offer a side of the bed? Did Sansa have some night routines she was not aware of?

She might have but it was fine. Once under the sheets first thing Sansa did was getting closer. Laying on top of her chest. It had cut off her breath, to have someone trust you in such a way. The Queen never thought she'd be one day living her childhood dream.

They had to part ways, to both displeasure. Sansa had to go and make up an excuse on her last night whereabouts. Cersei had to see her children. Also, there was the Small Council meating. And Meister Pycelle would try to check on her.

So first, the Queen Mother went to Pycelle. He was suprised to see her standing and speaking. Asked if it didn't hurt. Of course it did, but she wasn't about to admit it. Answering dutifully to all the annoyingly private questions, the bandage was changed.

Tommen was a still sleeping, poor child. He must've been so scared, her little baby boy. With some minuts to spare, she kissed his golden curls, admiring his sweet expression while assleep. She had been neglecting him with all the problems.

Joffrey on the other hand was very much awake and very much curious about last night events. Within possible, Cersei told him what happen, how great progresse was about to be donne. She also thanked him for his little bombs, wich she used to atract the guards attention. He smiled from one ear to another, wishing Sansa would forgive him now.

Soon it was time for the meeting. She was not the last one there, but close. Inside were Pycelle, Little Finger and Varys, Mace and Oberyn.

"It's a relief to see you up, Your Grace. Last night we all thought there would be a Lannister less in the world." the Martell man could be annoying, but his playfull banter was a welcoming one.

"They'll need more than an arrow to the shoulder to take me down." said the Queen Regent, as she sat.

"They whom?"

"You tell me, Lord Baelish. And you, Lord Varys. Where are your little birds when the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms is atacked?" Cersei eyed each of them, trying to see through the layers of lies and conspip0oracies of those two.

"I'm afraid my birds were assleep, my Queen." the eunuc giggled nervously. "Maybe it is for the better."

"How can an atack on the Queen be for the better? Preposturous!" Mace Tyrel turned to the Queen, his cheecks red. "Your Grace, Tyrel soldiers are walking through the city at this very moment in order to find the culprits. You can rest assure measures will be taken."

"Your efforts are very much appreciated, my Lord." Maybe I won't kill him after all. "You didn't answer my question, Lord Baelish." he was cooking something, she knew it. Had it something to do with her father's plan?

"I have my suspicions about the identities of those men, but it would be unfair to accuse someone without fisical proof." what she assumed was his seducing smirk graced his face.

Men? Did he know who it had been. Fisical proof? Would he blackmail her? He would try. The real question was if he knew about her and Sansa. Petyr Baelish was a tricky man. If he talked to her father she was almost certainly dead. Or worst, married.

Before Cersei could come up with a snarky response, Tywin Lannister entered the room and sat at the head of the table, followed closely by his younger brother, Kevan.

Oh, how Cersei despised him. He wasn't a fool, she knew it. Kevan Lannister knew what his duties as the younger brother of the Lannister heir and followed them rightfully. He also tended to disregard anything she said, simply because she was a woman. Not like his father, who would just ignore her. No, Kevan had to humiliate her. To 'put her in her place'.

"Should you be here, Cersei?" inquiered Kevan Lannister, in his usual condescending tone.

"Why wouldn't I?" Cersei put on her fake smile. "It was just an arrow to the shoulder. You worry to much."

"You could'v been seriously hurt." _You would've liked that, wouldn't you little man?_

"Gladdly, I didn't." before he could answer, she placed her hand on top of his. "I know you worry about my safety, but I am fine. The same thing that hapenned to Lancel won't happen to me,Uncle." the last word was said with a venemous tone.

Cersei could see his face starting to turn red. After the... incident with her cousin, Kevan Lannister was defeneatly not her biggest fan. Then again, Lancel had to have some issues. Who would think bragging of having banged the Queen, who happens to be their cousin, is a good idea?

"I see none of you have found the culprits." Tywin's voice was as cold as his glare. "I better have news soon. I will not have the Lannister familly atacked without punishing the atackers."

…...

Sansa humed to herself while sweing. It had been so long since she felt this relaxed. The Stark girl was surrounded by other Ladies, resting on the gardens.

Seeing her mother had been... interesting. It felt so good to be loved in such a way. Not that Cersei wasn't good at loving her. Sansa knew the Queen was giving her best. But a mother's love is something else. Even if Catellyn hadn't accepted them fully, she had listenned. More importantly, she had not called the guards and arrest Cersei, while at the same time promessing to be cautious.

Sansa knew exacly what was her lover's plan. The Lannister woman hadn't gonne through all the trouble just so she could meet her mother once more. No. Cersei had something up her sleeve and she was playing with Robb honor. She only hoped it didn't end like last time.

Thinking of last time led her to think of Joffrey. The boy had been... weirdly absent in her life. Not a threat or a cruel laugth. A odd but welcome change wich Tyrion had also noticed. He hadn't asked about it though. Nor had he asked how her night had been. Her husband had arrived right when she was about to leave.

What bothered Sansa was Shae. Before, the foreign girl had been somewhat of a friend. Now, after spending so much time with Cersei, it seemed there was more to it. Tyrion seemed... really confortable when speaking in her presence. He wasn't like that with other people. Not even with Podrick, his squire.

"Sansa, darly, it looks lovelly." Margery had snuck up on her and was now admiring her work.

"Thank you." It was nothing speacial, only the Stark Wolf.

"Come here, girl." called Lady Olenna from under a tree. Sansa went to sit next to her. "Tell me... those Lannisters haven't been hurting you, have they? You seem very quiet. With such an explendid voice I must say it's a waste."

"No, my Lady. The Lannisters have been nothing but kind to me." answered Sansa in a whisper.

"Uhm... It does not matter. Now that you are married to Tyrion Lannistern they will protect you. Maybe even the Queen will tame her son for you." stated Olenna Tyrel as she took a bite from her cheese.

Sansa did not like where the conversation was going. What was that supposed to mean? Did they know of their relationship? They almost raped Cersei... What would they do next?

…...

Without any answer to these questions, the days in Kings Landing moved at a slow rythim. The warm Summer days had been graced with Autumn winds. No words of Stannis or the Starks had arrived. Only Joffrey seemed to be concerned about Danaerys.

Our Queen and her Lady spent more and more time together. Well, as much as the wedding plan allowed. The Tyrels wanted a big wedding and Cersei spent her days running around, making sure everything was perfect. The moments they shared were nothing but stolen kisses in empty rooms, a brief touch of their hands in the corridors and intense glances during dinner.

They had both agreed to keep quiet, so no one else would suspect of them. Sansa kept talking to her 'savior', so if in case of need she could escape Kings Landing. Everything had calmed down. No fights between Tyrels, Lannisters and Martells. Joffrey kept his good behaviour. Tyrion was not that bad of a husband and Margaery thought to have Sansa on her hand.

However, these peacefull moments wouldn't last much longer. With the Lannister and their vassals kids in town, someone was in to get hurt.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **A.N.:** Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger again, but exams are a bitch. Don't forget to tell me what you think and how can I improve my writing.

Also, am I the only one hating season 8? I want my Cersei Sansa reunion and I want them fighting together. Doesn't make any sense to leave Cersei behind. So, I've started to write another fic. I don't know when I'll be posting it though. I have about seven fics going on, right now, so lot's of work.

Adeus.


End file.
